Drunken Fist
by Naachan'sredhead
Summary: Gaara keeps being on the receiving end of the Drunken Fist. Haku and Sakura will not stand for this! He is way too important to Haku. YAOI. LeeGaa rape. abuse. MPREG. pro HakuGaa.
1. Chapter 1

THIS HAS RAPING YAOI IN IT AND I KNOW SOME PEOPLE DONT LIKE IT SO IF YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE, I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD NOT READ THIS FICTION....

Kazekage Gaara stared at the front door of the wild mansion party. A friend had told Gaara that that is where Lee would be if he were looking for his boyfriend. Gaara sighed and, using sand, opened the door. The mansion party was dark, the lights flashing on and off.

"I hope Sasuke has elipsy.." Gaara silently cursed the party thrower as he looked for Lee. Finally he spotted the boy laughing loudly with some friends, a bottle of sake in his hand. Gaara rushed over and snatched the bottle from him. He slammed it on the table and gave Lee's new friends a withering glare until they got up and ran.

"Heyyyyyy!! Lover!!!" Lee threw a loose arm around his redhead lover. Gaara wrinkled his nose and turned his head sharply away from Lee's face. The boy's breath reeked of alcohal and it was a turn off for Gaara's nose.

"Lee... lets go, you are drunk," Gaara helped the boy stand on his own two feet. The green clad boy pushed Gaara away from him with surprising strength. 'Has this drink made him stronger?' the redhead sniffed the drink he had took from Lee.

"So you want some too?" Lee whispered in Gaara's ear. Shocked, Gaara jumped a little. He had not heard the hype boy move an inch.

"No... I prefer to be sober..." Gaara said. Before he could lower the bottle from his nose Lee had him in a tight grip. The redhead winced a little at the tight grip but refused to cry out. The black haired boy forced the redhead onto his lap and caught his arms in one hand. With the other he forced Gaara to swallow a whole mouthful of the strong sake. Lee let him go and Gaara fell to the floor, chocking and gasping for breath.

"Oh... oh stop... being... a big baby!" Lee kicked at Gaara. The younger of the two dodged the hit and rolled to his feet. He raised his invisible brow and gave Lee a crooked stare. The boy had never acted so violent, especially not around Gaara.

"Lee... its time to go..." Gaara turned on heel and led the way to the front door. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed his arm. Looking up he saw Lee staring down at him.

"No... we... must... talk!" Lee basically dragged Gaara one of the many rooms of the house. The boy had to mentally restrain himself from attacking his hurter. Lee tossed his lover into the room and closed the door. Gaara turned on the small desk lamp of one of the biggest rooms. He opened his mouth and turned to rant at Lee's behavior, only to have the boy right in his face.

"Gaara... how long have we dated?" he pushed the boy a little bit. Gaara stumbled back, looking very confused. The boy counted in his head and answered with one year.

"And we still haven't had sex?" Lee advanced near Gaara. The redheead gulped and shook his head. Suddenly his back was on the wall.

"Why? Have you been.... fucking someone else?!" Lee shouted. Gaara flinced and shook his head. For some reason the powerful boy just couldn't keep from being scared. He knew that he didn't have it in him to hurt Lee... even if the boy was going to hurt Gaara.

"Lee... Please can we go- AH!" a hard open slap was dealt to Gaara's face. Searing pain echoed through his cheek. He grabbed the red part and tried to scoot away from Lee.

"NO!" the green boy pushed Gaara against the wall, hurting his back.

"We will have sex now!" Lee shouted. Gaara whimpered and shook his head wildly.

"I do not want that! I WANT TO GO HOME!!" Gaara pushed against Lee's hard chest. The small hand was grabbed and forced into Lee's pants. The aqua eyes widened at the size of the long erection. 'That is not going inside of me!' Gaara thrashed against the boy. Lee came out with an bone shattering punch to the stomach, luckily the sand came to his rescue just in time. Lee smiled.

"You want to..... make... this diffucult?" Suddenly the boy was gone. Gaara stood up straight and looked around the room, scared. 'Please... I am scared..." the redhead thought as he made his way to the door.

"No you dont," the bowl cut boy appeared behind him. Before the Kazekage could react, his clothes were ripped in half. Gaara gasped and whirled around, but Lee's blinding speed made him invisible. The redhead was pushed onto the bed, landing on his hands and knees. Again, Gaara couldn't react before something large and rough was on his hole. Gaara stopped moving, his eyes widening.

"Please... Lee. Dont... do not enter me..." Gaara whispered. Lee smirked at the cute voice and face that the begging Gaara was making. Gaara opened his mouth to repeat his plea when Lee slammed inside him. Gaara screamed at the pure pain that echoed. His arms shook as blood ran in between his legs. Lee didn't give Gaara anytime to adjust. He began to thrust in and out as hard and fast as he could. The unusually large cock hit Gaara's prostate over and over, causing more and more pain each time. Gaara bit his lip to keep from screaming and crying.

"Are you gonna keep it in? No I want you to scream!" Lee whispered cruelly. He grabbed Gaara's hair and yanked back as hard as he could.

"AHHHHH! IT HURTS LEE! STOP, YOU ARE HURTING MEEE!!!" Gaara shrieked, tears rolling down his face. Lee laughed and pulled Gaara onto his lap. The boy braced his arms to get off the large cock but Lee brought him up and began to force Gaara to ride him like a horse. The boy screamed in agony at each thrust, saliva going down his jaw. Tears and blood dripped onto the sheets as Lee turned Gaara back to doggy styling. So much moving and pain distorted Gaara's aim as his instincts made his Sand want to destroy the pain giver. Within two minutes Gaara could no longer hold himself up, his arms too weak. Lee grabbed the slim arms and brought them to the back of the redhead's back. With a tighter grip he fucked Gaara as hard as he could mention.

"Ah! Lee! Please, you are breaking me in two!!!" Gaara shouted, feeling the large dick hit his stomach.

"You don't sound like it!" Lee sped up his rythm. Gaara screamed as he felt his body react to the pounding. A large amount of cum came from his cock and onto the sheets. Lee followed not too late after, his seeds going inside of Gaara's ass. The mixture of blood and cum felt weird to Gaara's hole. Lee collapsed on top of him and fell into a deep sleep. Deeply ashamed of himself Gaara curled into a ball and fell asleep in his own corner of the bed.

(Next morning)

Lee woke up with the sun in his face. Groaning he prayed that he was not on the beach like last time he had gotten plastered. When he sat up he looked around the strange room. He was naked and there was a pile of ripped clothes on the floor.

"Who did I sleep with?" Lee whispered to himself. He didn't know why but he had the feeling that he should be feeling extra guilty... and when Gaara walked in he knew why he should have felt that way. The boy had bruises on his chest and legs (he only wore boxers). On his face the boy had a bruise on his throat, several bite marks, and some cuts only his throat.

"OH MY GOD! DID I DO THAT?" Lee launched his body out of the bed. Gaara flinched from the gentle touch.

"Lee... we have to... talk..." Gaara sat Lee on the bed. He had to break this relationship up as fast as he could. He would not be beaten for no reason! And raped on top of that?

"Wait Gaara... I am so sorry I should have explained about my drunken fist. I don't know what I am doing when I am drunk. Please... lets go to the movies..." Lee gripped Gaara's hands in his own. Gaara opened his mouth to tell his soon to be ex boyfriend to fuck off.... but he couldn't....

"Okay... lets go... but I want you to never ever suggest sex to me again..." Gaara showed his lover the blood on the sheets.

"Promise!" Lee lifted his hand in salute.

~End for now~

Hope it was good, i know the yaoi part sucked and its very very very OOC for both boys but i just wanted to do this. and i knw someone has to wonder what would happen to Lee lover if he got drunk....


	2. Chapter 2: the offer

THERE WILL BE A SLIGHT SWITCH UP... THE PLAN WAS FOR A HEART BREAKING NEJI AS THE HERO THING.... BUT I THINK I LIKE HAKU SLIGHTLY BETTER THAN NEJI. AND I LIKE THE IDEA OF HAKU BEING SEME OVER AT LEAST someone! BUT THAT IS FOR LATER UNTIL THEN... ENJOY^__^

Gaara sighed and glanced away from the mirror, ashamed of his own reflection. With another sigh the boy glanced at the mirror to estimate the damage.

"This one... ow!" Gaara hissed in pain as his open lips stretched to the limit. Tonight was a bad night like all the others. The redhead kage picked up the palest make up concealment that he could find in the department store. He had stolen it from the department store in Suna using his sand. As he placed on the concealer he replayed last nights events with large regret.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_**"NO!! I told you that you are no longer allowed to touch me!" Gaara snatched away from his lover.**_

_**"That was five months ago!" Lee glared at him before making a full circle and stomping away from his boyfriend. Gaara flinched slightly as he heard the door slam. With a slight sob Gaara fixed his ripped shirt as much as he could. 'Damn now how will I fix this?' Gaara thought, not thinking of his shirt. The redhead laid back on the bed. Suddenly a loud knocking was made on the door. The boy sat up on his bed and rushed to the door.**_

_**"Le-! Oh..." Gaara's eyes dulled down as he looked at Haku Hyuuga, Neji's (Lee's best friend) twin. "Its you..." Gaara leaned his head against the door. Haku raised a thin brow and put his hand on Gaara's shoulder.**_

_**Although Haku and Neji were twins they acted completely different not to mention that Haku had not gotten the Byuakgun that Neji became a prodigy of. Haku had his own jutsu, one that no one else but he could do. Haku was sweet and caring and Neji was just like Lee only he didn't need a drink to make him violent.**_

_**"... That is a great greeting. And what happened?" Haku asked, looking at the torn shirt. Gaara lifted his head and his aqua eyes met the white orbs of the middle Hyuuga, eighteen (older than Gaara by a year).**_

_**"Nothing happened.... I just-" his fingers accidently let loose of the shirt, revealing an assortment of bruises, some yellow from healing and others purple because they took more time healing. Hakui's eyes suddenly turned serious and he let loose a growl.**_

_**"Hakui... It's not what you think!" Gaara put his hands up, fearful of his friend's protective nature. **_

_**"It was him again... wasn't it?" he hissed. The bruised boy shook his head and came out of the room. He stood in front of the long haired man, his hands on the boy's chest. **_

_**"Ssh! The elders may hear you, or my siblings! Besides I fell on top of the table." More like Lee had threw him on the table and punched him in the chest until the redhead passed out. When Gaara had regain conscious Lee was on top of him, thrusting and thrusting.**_

_**Gaara placed his slim fingers on Haku's lips to quiet what would have been a loud rant. His glare only hardened at the lie. **_

_**"How stupid do you think I am? How stupid are you?" He gripped Gaara's hand gently despite his anger and pulled him into the large Kazekage room.**_

_**"Do you see this?" The unique Hyuuga opened his arms and made a full circle room around the room, "You are Kazekage! With power of your own and then everyone on your side! Why! And when did this happen?" Haku shouted as he forced Gaara on the bed, not in a sexual position... just sitting. **_

_**"Haku nothing happened. I fell and um-" his words were cut off as Haku pulled him into a hug. It was like one that he never experienced before. **_

_**It wasn't the possessive one that Lee always gave him, the painful one that usually followed, or the loose uncaring one after. It wasn't the family kind that Temari and Kankuro give him everyday that he seem him or the obsessed kind that the fangirls he isn't allowed to kill deliver. No, this was the hug of a best friend and something more.**_

_**The hug was gentle yet strong. Loving and caring. It made Gaara want to cry and smile. It made him want to spill all his secrets and know that they would never be repeated. He knew that whatever he would ask, Haku would give without hesitating. **_

_**"All this from a hug?" Gaara thought before his vision went blurry. Haku looked down and wiped away the tears that Gaara had produced.**_

_**"Now tell me, from beginning to the end what happened. And you know that I know when you lie." Haku's soft voice tickled his ear. Gaara opened his mouth and sobbed.**_

_**"I- It was horrible!!" the redhead grabbed Haku's shirt and pressed his face in it.**_

_**"It hurt so bad! And I tried to make him stop. I told him not to do it and he was drunk and his drunken fist. And..." the boy could no longer talk since he had broken down in fitful sobs. Haku felt his anger slip away as he pulled the younger's head up.**_

_**"Ssh, Gaara I am here for you. You know where I live and you know how to get there. You come see me in Konoha if you need my help. Until then tell me everything," Haku pulled Gaara futher up the bed until they were cuddling each other in the most gentlest ways. Haku had asked Gaara to pour his heart and that's what the redhead did. Through sobs, deep breaths, and shakes he told Haku every moment. Every scary heart breaking moment. By the last story the strange Hyuuga was nearly brimming with anger as he tried to keep his comments to himself. 'How dare that low class asshole hurt this perfect angel?' Haku tightened his arms around his more than just friend. **_

_**"And... I cannot kill him. And I do not know how to break it off... What kinda Kazekage am I?" Gaara whispered to himself. Haku wrapped his slim arms around the slim-er boy and pulled him closer to him.**_

_**"Sssh. Go to sleep. You are a great Kazekage that doesn't want to become the monster he was once called..." and with that the two boys fell asleep.**_

_**"Well, well well!" was shouted before the door slammed shut. Gaara and Haku were immediately sitting up, alert. Gaara nearly flinched at the sight of his drunken lover as the man stumbled, sake still in hand. **_

_**"Are you trying to steal Gaara from me?" the bowl cut boy slurred. The redhead was immediately standing on the side of the bed, by Haku.**_

_**"No! No he wasn't!" Kazekage defended the Hyuuga.**_

_**"And if I was?" Haku sneered from behind the slim form of Gaara. Said boy gasped and whirled around. He leaned in close and put a finger to Haku lips.**_

_**"You have never seen his drunken fist... ssh," his eyes pleaded. Gaara turned around just in time to be caught by a fist to the face. His instinct caused his sand to come up and sheild the two of them. Haku looked around in the dark of the sand sheild.**_

_**"How long will this keep up?" Haku asked.**_

_**"One second I-" a fist came through the side, grabbed Haku by his hair and pulling him out. Gaara watched as his friend was thrown to the floor. **_

_**"How dare you!?" Haku was up and already had sharp needles in his hands. Lee dodged them with fluid yet jerky movements that confused both boys. Lee was besides Haku before Gaara even realized it. But Haku had predicted it. Although Haku had not developed the Byuakgun he could still dimly see the weak points of the body. And unfortunate for Lee, Haku had seen one in his hand. A small sharp needle was stabbed into Lee's hand causing him to scream in pain. With the other hand Lee slapped Haku to the ground.**_

_**"NO! STOP IT!!" Gaara shrieked as he wrapped tight sand around Lee's body. Before Haku could sit up sand was around him too.**_

_**"Leave Haku!" the redhead commanded as the sand slowly made him disappear.**_

_**"Just remember what I said..." was Haku's mournful plea. Making a person disappear and appear without killing them and without being there took almost all of Gaara's chakra. So when Haku was safely home in Konoha Gaara could only fall on his hands and knees and take the kicks and punches and throws that Lee gave.**_

NORMAL TIME

'I think it may be time to listen to Haku...' Gaara thought as he placed his Kazekage hat on and sash to cover the bites on his neck and hand marks around his throat. The boy's stomach growled and twisted as the redhead's nose caught the scent of rotten meat down the hall. 'How strange... I can smell that far...'

~End for now~

MORE OOC BUT DEAL WITH IT! *_* PLZ REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Sakura intervene

~Two months later~

Gaara was still living with Lee in his desert village. For some reason he just couldn't leave the place. Well the reason wasn't unknown. It was because...

"I love you little one," Gaara caressed his stomach gently. The redhead was pregnant and couldn't travel for awhile. Although Gaara was only about two months pregnant, the roundness of his belly showed that he had to be almost seven months.

Lee had promised no more drinking until the baby was born. And the Leaf ninja had kept the promise. Every night he came home smiling and sober. He never raised a hand unless it was to help the expecting boy... except last week. But that was Gaara's fault.

(Last week)

_**Gaara sighed and walked through the door leading to his private chambers. The elders seemed to not care that their leader had a baby growing inside of him, they still wanted to have long boring meetings. 'Why must I be six months pregnant?' Gaara thought as he let the sand drop the large gourd on the ground. The redhead stretched and rubbed his stomach gently. **_

_**"Time to say hi to your father," he whispered. He lifted his turquoise eyes and looked around the empty room. 'Hm. That is strange he is usually here!' Gaara was about to lay down on the bed when he heard a crash from the linking room. The room was Lee's until Gaara felt comfortable enough to let Lee near his pregnant state. **_

_**The redhead crossed over to the wooden door and placed his head on it.**_

_**"Lee? Are you in there?" Gaara asked. **_

_**"Gaawah! Stay... stay in there! I am busy," Lee slurred. 'He's drunk?' Gaara frowned and placed his hand on the door. **_

_**"Gaawah! Don't... don't open... Door. Don't see me like... this!" Lee shouted. Gaara didn't listen. He didn't listen.... he wished that he had.**_

_**The redhead pushed open the door and was meeted by the sight of Lee on the ground. Sake was not far from his dazed state.**_

_**"LEE!" Gaara ran inside and helped the green clad boy to his feet. **_

_**"Come on..." he struggled under Lee's large weight to get him to the bed. **_

_**"Gaara... do you love me?" Lee whispered. Gaara went silent. He didn't know the answer to such a question. Lee was his unborn baby's father. And they were together for a long time... but Gaara just didn't feel for him anymore. He used to have dreams of Lee all the time but now. His thoughts seemed to wander to one Haku Hyuuga.**_

_**"Gaara... have you ever had sex with anyone other than me?" Lee changed his question, his alcohol breath directed at Gaara. The redhead wrinkled his nose and opened his mouth. Before the truth could come from his mouth, the two tripped on Gaara's bed leg and fell onto the bed.**_

_**"Wow.... isn't this funny?" Lee's voice rumbled under Gaara's head. The aqua eyes popped open as he realized that he was laying on Lee's body. The redhead lifted his head and looked down at Lee.**_

_**"No Lee this is not funny. I have to get up early, now goodnight," Gaara tried to roll off the man under him. However Lee had a different plan. He grabbed Gaara's wrist and quickly traded places; now he was on top of Gaara. The redhead's legs were open and Lee was in between. **_

_**"No. Get off of me Lee!" Gaara pulled at his pale wrist, panic seeping into him. **_

_**"Why? I'm in the mood and you are right here," the intoxicated boy licked Gaara's ear. The boy blushed and twisted his head away. **_

_**"Cause I DON'T WANT TO!" Gaara bucked his hips upward although it wasn't that bright. His body had made full contact with Lee's hard on. **_

_**"Now you do!" Lee used one hand to rip Gaara's Kazekage robe off. **_

_**"Please Lee-" said boy's lips were forced on top of Gaara's, making his lips bleed. A hot tongue was forced into Gaara's mouth and searched it roughly, filling it with the taste of disgusting sake. **_

_**"Hm, you have gotten fat," Lee taunted as his flat stomach rubbed against the slightly rounded one.**_

_**"Lee... let me take it off myself!" he shouted too late. The drunk had already ripped the outfit off his body. Gaara felt despair go through him as he stopped struggling. What was the point? Gaara was too weak to attack back, Lee was too drunk to stop. And he was strong too. Gaara had no reason to fight back.**_

_**That was what the redhead thought. Until he felt his child kick in his stomach. Kick for the first time!**_

_**"Get... off.... me!" Gaara gritted his teeth and sand came, grabbed Lee, and threw him across the room.**_

_**The redhead sat up and clutched the sheets around his nakedness. Lee picked himself up and shook his head.**_

_**"Ooh. Someone wants to be rough?" Lee asked and then he ran towards Gaara. The redhead growled and lifted sand to protect his front.**_

_**"You are so predictable!" Lee said as he quickly ran out of the way, to the other side of Gaara.**_

_**"Not as much as you!" Gaara hissed, as the sand came up and grabbed Lee again. This time it slammed him into the ground, the wall, and the wooden dressers.**_

_**"Now get out!" Gaara pointed to the door. Lee picked himself up and growled loudly. Suddenly he wasn't there. 'Where?!' Gaara looked around the room. **_

_**"UP!" he realized too late. Lee was on top of him, hit fist punching his face and chest. Gaara tried to gather up the sand to grab Lee again but Gaara was too confused. The hits messed up his directions. He didn't know which way was up and which was down.**_

_**"Now I'm going to fuck you!" Lee's hits suddenly stop and his hands were now holding Gaara still. The redhead moaned as the abnormally large cock pressed against his small hole. **_

_**"Lee you know that you are too- AHHHH!!!" he shrieked as it was forced into him. Gaara bit down on his tongue to keep his scream from going on. Lee filled him and more. It hurt so bad and the boy didn't give him time to adjust either. He moved his hips and began to thrust violently into the redhead.**_

_**"So... virgin tight!" Lee said as he moved more.**_

_**"Lee! AHHH! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!" The redhead was no longer begging. This could hurt his child and that wouldn't happen! A large wave of sand rushed over and hit anything. Luckily it hit Lee right off him and out of the window. Gaara quickly covered the window in sand and the door, to keep the drunken boy out. 'Oh god! Why did I open the door?' Gaara thought before wrapping the covers around him and sleeping in the bed, wishing that Haku was there to comfort him.**_

~NOW~

Gaara sat in Suna's doctors office, that was the past and he had forgiven Lee. But now it was time for his monthly check up. He had covered up the bruises around his face, neck, chest, and bottom region. Most of those things he covered up with concealer. What he couldn't he covered with his clothes.

His doctor was private and from the Leaf Village. And she was very late, almost a whole twenty minutes.

The door opened and the doctor walked in, panting slightly. Gaara's arms wrapped around his shirtless body as the opening let in a wave of cold, the night was much colder than the morning desert.

"Good morning Dr. Haruno," Gaara said, a little upset that she was late.

Why was she late? Did she have other important things? Was she thinking about leaving him as a patient? What had he done?

Gaara could feel tears building up. Then his anger rose at the same time. 'No! She has a good reason for being late! Damn I hate these mood swings,' Gaara thought.

"Sorry Gaara! I had just arrived a few hours ago and this lady was giving birth to triplets! In the middle of the street and I couldn't leave her there so I had to carry her here then help her deliever... but not all of them made it," Sakura leaned again the wall. Tears fell down her face as she recalled the lady's horrified look at her dead slid off the table and, careful not to hit his round stomach on Sakura's side, he hugged her.

"Ssh..." he murmured in her hair. Sakura sobbed louder, letting her tears fall on his exposed stomach.

"What happened to her children?" he whispered.

"She told me that she had been pushed from the cart by her husband who left her there to give birth. They were poor you see and... well he was beating her before the pregnancy...." Sakura leaned slightly on the boy.

Her white hand touched his stomach. It was still amazing that he had gotten pregnant. It seemed that when he had his tea, the servant girl had mixed up the tea leaves to the 'Forbidden Jutsu Herb'. There was a reason that the herb was forbidden. It caused a boy to be pregnant if he ever had sex with either sex. But the girl's blunder was causing Gaara's happiness.

"Its okay now Sakura. Now lets hurry up and do this... you know I don't like hospitals," Gaara smiled. Sakura lifted her head and grinned back. Then she frowned and squinted at the boy.

"Gaara... is this... make up?" Sakura brought up her arm and wiped Gaara's cheek. Her frown deepened as some of his paleness came off in her hands. 'What the hell?' she grabbed a cup of water from the table beside them. Before Gaara could stop her, she dumped it all on him.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" She yelped at the purple bruises on his face. Gaara turned his pale face away from her and sat on the table. His calm face disappeared to one filled with shame.

"Gaara! What the fuck is this? What happened! Oh my GOD DOES TEMARI AND KANKURO KNOW? DO LEE KNOW? WHAT-?" gritty sand wrapped around her mouth, cutting her off.

"Be quiet. Lee is the one that did this.. and this," Gaara took his shirt and wiped off the make up from his chest. The green eyes widened at the sight of the black and blue bruises that decorated his chest. She pushed the sand to the side and gently touched the bruises.

"Gaara... these happened no more than a week ago. Why?" Sakura asked as she concentrated the chakra into her hands and began to heal them. The redhead sighed and told her the story.

"But it was my fault! He told me not to open the door and I did!" the redhead rushed to the defense of his abuser.

"So that gives him the right to beat you?" Sakura asked. Gaara bowed his head down low.

"Sakura... just tell me that my baby is alright... please?" the redhead whispered. Sakura nodded and placed a hand on his rounded belly. She could feel the heart beats... beats?

"That is so strange," she murmured. Gaara asked what she was talking about but she pushed him back on the table.

"Ssh," she ordered as she brought out the ultra sound equipment.

"Wow! Look Gaara... Quadruplets... how many times did you drink that tea again?" she turned from the machine. Gaara's round eyes didn't move from the screen.

Right there... right there was his babies. His children were sitting there, almost waving to him. They were each so perfect. So perfect...

"Gaara! When did that girl began to give you that tea. And when did you and Lee started to have sex?" Sakura snapped her fingers.

"She said that she started to give it to me a little before the party that Sasuke threw. On that party day Lee and I had sex... why?" he answered.

"Cause that particular herb speeds up the baby growth meaning you should be due in about... one more month. And that would mean that you didn't have sex with Lee first," Sakura added the math up in her head. Gaara frowned as he thought about it.

"No... Haku and I we... well Lee had left me to go to that party and Haku... he was there with me... and... we sorta had sex. But we never mentioned it or thought about it... you know we are sorta like brothers," the redhead stared at the babies on screen as he thought it over. 'That means that... Haku is my babies father?' he pondered. He felt a strange warmth fill his body.

"Gaara! Listen to me!" Sakura snapped a finger in Gaara's face. He turned his head from the screen again and looked into her green eyes.

"I know that I told you not to travel until the baby was born. But these bruises changes everything. You are leaving tonight, with me. Temari will fly us there, but I will not tell her why you are leaving. Now go pack your clothes!" Sakura commanded. The redhead nodded and pulled his shirt back on.

~THE END FOR NOW~

hope you liked it. Review, i don't care if its good or bad! ^__^


	4. Chapter 4: flashback

"Gaara! Listen to me!" Sakura snapped a finger in Gaara's face. He turned his head from the screen again and looked into her green eyes.

"I know that I told you not to travel until the baby was born. But these bruises changes everything. You are leaving tonight, with me. Temari will fly us there, but I will not tell her why you are leaving. Now go pack your clothes!" Sakura commanded. The redhead nodded and pulled his shirt back on.

~Haku house~

Haku sat in his small cozy house that was on the side of one of Konoha's beautiful ponds. His lips met with the white china cup, sipping the green tea silently.

The man had long since moved from the Hyuuga mansion. Looking at Neji every day wanted to made him break something. Something close to human bones.

His eyes reminded him of the green beast that lived with the red angel in the desert. The angel that he hadn't heard from in more than two months. _That bastard had better not had touched him! _Haku hissed mentally.

A sudden crack brought Haku from his thoughts. Looking down, he could see that his tea cup had a large crack on the side of it from his death grip.

"Not again!" Haku sighed as he inspected the damage. _At least I didn't break it this time!_Haku stood up and stretched.

Slowly the unique Hyuuga went to his bedroom. His sharp eyes gazed around his bedroom, spotting the items that he was looking for.

Swiftly he strolled up to the pictures along his wall. The first one was of him by himself when he was about five.

"I looked like such a girl!" Haku studied his younger face. His features were much softer and open when he was younger. His eyes were wider and his lips much more pink. His hair framed his face gently, giving him a girly look.

Now Haku looked much more masculine.

His chest was broader and his shoulders thick. His legs were longer and his arms had grown too. His face had matured with him.

Him and Neji looked alike enough to be known as twins, but they were not identical inside.

Haku was soft and gentle inside. He was more nimble in his movements and couldn't use gentle fist. Neji had let his brown hair grow into a brown waterfall down back.

While Haku had recently evened out his hair to go to his waist and gave himself bangs down the side of his face like the good ole times. And it had darkened into black.

"So annoying." he skipped the picture of him and Neji. It was the one where they were facing him each other in an offensive stance. Their father was forcing them spare.

The next photo was rare and deeply important to Haku.

It was a picture of Gaara smiling, his eyes sparkling. Haku remembered when he had taken it. It was the day of Sasuke's drunken party. The time they swore never to speak or think of.

But Haku thought about it every time Haku saw the picture, and this time was no different.

(DAY OF PARTY)

Gaara was sipping the tea that the servant girl had just brought in. It tasted a bit off but he didn't really care, he never had a good sense of taste. Most things tasted bitter to the redhead Kazekage.

Haku was using a camouflage jutsu so that he was standing only several feet in front of Gaara against the wall. The cup was brought back up to Gaara's sweet pink lips. Haku took a shot of this moment and flinched at the sound of the shutter closing.

"Haku... why are you spying on me?" the redhead asked, looking directly at Haku. The boy sighed and let the genjutsu drop.

"Damn you and those sexy pale eagle eyes." Haku grumbled. Gaara's face broke into a wide smile and his eyes shined with mirth. Haku grinned and quickly took the picture.

"Hey! Give me that! I don't like to take pictures smiling!" Gaara held out his hand.

"Too bad. I have the camera and I will not give it back!" Haku stuck out his tongue. Then thats when things got confusing. One second Haku was standing up straight, sticking out his tongue. The next he was laying flat on his back, the redhead on top of him.

"Hey!" Haku shouted as Gaara snatched away the camera and tucked it in his pocket.

"Ha! I win!" Gaara placed a pale hand on Haku's chest to get up, but stepped on his robes. Immediately he fell right back down, his lips landing on Haku's with bruising force.

At first Haku was still, liking the way Gaara felt. He felt so... right. Then his arms wrapped around the body over his. He nibbled on the pink lower lip, asking for entrance. Gaara moaned and opened his mouth. Their tongue twisted and licked and fought each other. Haku smirked as Gaara tried to dominate him.

He let his quick fingers slid into Gaara's Kazekage robes and into his shirt. Swiftly he took one of Gaara's nipples in hand and gently squeezed. The redhead gasped and immediately lost the battle. Haku flipped sides and braced his arms on either side of Gaara's head.

The teal eyes looked up into the soft brown eyes. The redhead's eyes were glazed over with obvious lust, but also fear and doubt.

"Gaara? What is wrong?" Haku leaned down and landed a light kiss to Gaara's tattooed forehead.

"This is unfaithful to Lee. We've been going out for a whole year... and I'm still a virgin..." Gaara whispered.

Haku didn't regret the flash of relief that passed through him. He didn't like Lee because he had stolen his love. He personally wished he would drop dead or something close to it.

"Gaara you have no idea how perfect you are. I cannot help the love I feel for you. You are more than just a friend, a brother, or acquaintance. I love you with all my heart.... truly." the boy whispered.

"But... Haku I love you too, but Lee-" the younger was cut off by another kiss. But this one was sweet and innocent. Their tongues touched in an almost child-like way.

"Ssh. Lets just be one and then you tell me how you feel." Haku flashed a bright smile.

"Okay.... but I don't know how to do anything." Gaara sighed. For some reason that seemed like the most sexiest thing that the Suna leader could possibly say.

"Just lie back and let me do everything." he ran a slim hand through the red locks. Gaara bit his bottom lip and nodded. Haku didn't need to be told twice that he could continue.

Deep down he wanted to screw Gaara so hard that his brain would fall out of his ear. He wanted to pound Gaara through the floor and walls at the same time. He wanted to make Gaara scream and yelp.

But he couldn't

He had to love him, for this would be the only chance that he could do what he wanted. He had to take this slow and pleasure himself and Gaara.

And so he began.

Swiftly his fingers and hands came out to undress Gaara with deft and careful movements. Gaara laid under him, naked not including the red boxers that hid the half bulge in between his legs.

"Gaara..." he murmured and let his hands slide along the smooth pale legs. Gaara swallowed loudly as the hands went up to his thighs and massaged the sensitive skin. He bucked slightly at the feel of the warm hand on his erection that was now fully there.

"Haku... I'm hot..." Gaara muttered. And it was true. Heat was going through him for everytime Haku moved, everytime he spoke, and everything that he touched.

It was torture.

Haku's hands moved from his legs and roamed over his body. They pinched his nipples and groped his bottom. Something wet and soft engulfed one pink bud, making Gaara shudder. Haku sucked on the pink nipple while his other hand played with the other. Gaara moaned and bucked his hips to make Haku concentrate lower down his body.

"Gaara... you have to be more clear on what you want..." Haku smirked and bit down on Gaara's ear lobe. The redhead's face heated up with a blush as he turned his head away.

"I... I want you to... touch me... down there," he whispered, showing the shyness that only Haku knew of.

"Who would have thought that the great Kazekage would have a problem about saying dick, penis, member, or erection." Haku pondered as he pulled down the red boxers.

"Why you-" Gaara tried to glare but soon the glare was turned into a moan of pleasure as Haku licked the head of his member.

"You were saying?" Haku looked up at the redhead from his position. Gaara growled something that sounded like "fuck you".

"I'm sorry... did you say suck you?" Haku slid the entire shaft into his mouth. Gaara gasped as the wet cavern felt so good against his throbbing erection.

Haku grinned at Gaara's light purring. He moved his tonuge around and nipped on the head. His head bobbed up and down and his cheeks tightened to creat more pleasure for the virgin. It didn't take long for Gaara's hands to find their way into Haku's hair. He forced the boy to go faster, muttering incoherent things and comments.

"Ha- Haku... I'm... gonna.... cum..." Gaara whispered much to Haku's surprise. He hadn't been doing it that long.... Suddenly the hands in his hair tightened and pushed his head down as the hips came up.

Hot white seed was released into his mouth, not that Haku was complaining. He swallowed and sat up to look at Gaara.

The redhead had a light coat of sweat on his body and his face was slightly flushed. His eyes were heavy lidded with lust and his breaths came out in fast gasp through his parted pink lips.

"You cum fast." Haku whispered and picked the younger up. He laid him on the bed and stared at the red angel for a second. This was perfect, he was perect, everything was perfect.

"Um Gaara... Do you have any lube?" Haku asked.

"Uh... I... I... think... Kankuro has some in his room.... its... um... grape flavor." Gaara muttered. Haku grinned and left the room. It didn't take him but five minutes to find it and when he came back, he nearly fainted from blood lost.

There Gaara was, head in the pillows, and ass in the air. He had one hand opening his hole, the other (with wet digits) was preparing him. Haku watched as Gaara stretched his hole with two fingers.

The boy moaned loudly, thrusting on his own hand. Slowly he added another finger, hissing at the slight pain. Soon he got used to the sensation and began to move again. Haku noticed that his member had hardened again.

Gaara, sensing that someone was behind him, opened his ringed eyes and looked dead at Haku. Immediately a blush spread across the younger's face.

"Uh... you took so long. And... I.. it felt good." Gaara muttered. Haku's eyes widened and then he was on top of the redhead. Gaara whimpered slightly and arched his back to grind their privates together. Haku moaned and pressed down to still Gaara's movements.

"We have to go slowly my little angel." Haku kissed Gaara on the forehead.

"Okay... but can you put it in right now?" he looked up at him with large turquoise eyes. Haku had to literally restrain himself from thrusting hard into the boy beneath him.

"Let me just put some of this on..." Haku stripped himself of clothes and got on his knees in between of the redhead's legs. A pale hand that was not his own grabbed his own.

"Can I do it for you?" Gaara licked his pink lips. Haku nodded and handed the lube over. Gaara squirted a large amount onto his hand and massaged it onto the large shaft of his older (for now) lover.

"Okay that is enough." Haku pushed Gaara onto his back. He placed his cock to the redhead's entrance and pushed slightly.

"Are you sure?" he paused. Gaara twisted his fingers in the sheets and nodded. Haku thrust in as quick as he could, going to the hilt.

"AH!" Gaara screamed, pushing at Haku's broad chest. "That hurts!"

Brown sand burst from his gourd, his natural instinct. It went around the bed in fast circles, on the verge of attacking if any more pain came.

Haku got a strong grip on the slim hips and didn't move. He kept a wary eye on the swirling sand.

He could feel the blood slightly making his entrance slippery and the body was trembling.

"Do not fret. It'll get much better." Haku leaned forward and kissed Gaara on the lips. "Tell me when I can move." he moved his right hand and pumped Gaara's slowly limp cock.

"Move." Suna's leader ordered. Haku pulled out and pushed back in hard, hitting Gaara's sweet spot in one accidental try.

Stars burst before his eyes as his arms moved to pull Haku closer, his legs wrapping around his waist. The sand reared its brown head and moved according to the two lovers movement.

Haku moved his hips slowly, savouring each moment in the warm, tight hole. He brushed Gaara's spot softly, letting the boy feel the pleasure he deserved.

"Haku please move faster..." Gaara begged. Haku complied, jerking faster. Five minutes later Haku's thrusting went faster and with less care. Finally he came inside the warm hole, spreading his seed deep within Gaara. The feel of cum feeling him made the uke cum himself, spraying himself and Haku with his seamen.

"I love you." Gaara whispered, pulling Haku to lay flatly on him.

"I love you too Gaara... that's why I cannot let you stay with Lee. You are too good for him. I want you with me. And I cannot go behind anyone's back. Its cowardly and foolish." Haku looked into the drowsy eyes.

"Haku... Sasuke is having a party tonight. I think its tonight in a couple of hours.... I want to break up with him... Haku I've loved you since day one. But Lee... he asked first and you didn't seem to like me like that. I thought I was a little brother to you." Gaara allowed Haku to slide out of him as they cuddled.

"Okay. Then you break up with him... Cause I have loved you since we were first introduced. Do you want me to go with you?" Haku offered.

"No... I can do it. But for now lets go to sleep." Gaara snuggled into him and they fell asleep. When Haku woke up, Gaara was gone to the party.

"I hope he hurries back..." Haku whispered and slowly got dressed. Not knowing what was happening just a few blocks down. Not knowing that at the moment Gaara was crying. Not knowing that he was bleeding and screaming with pain. Not knowing that he was being subjected to the drunken fist.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Loud knocking took Haku out of his daydreaming. He shook his head and looked down to see that he had punched a hole in the wall next to the picture. _Shit! _he ran to the door and swung it open.

And there he was, his angel. With the short flaming hair, beautiful sea-like eyes, and short slim body. Well not slim, seeing as he looked about seven months pregnant.

"What... what are you doing here?" Haku gulped, seeing Sakura right behind the redhead.

"I love you!" Gaara jumped up and landed a passionate kiss to Haku's lips.

~THE END~

Yea it took me bout a month to do it. but be happy that its here. I'm trying to finish it i think it only has like two or one more chapter, depending on my mood........

HOPE YOU ENJOYED ^__^ COMMENT.

OH YEAH THIS GOES FOR ALL MY FANFICS! I DONT OWN NARUTO! IF I DID MY I WOULD BE THE MOST HAPPIEST PERSON... AND ALOT OF PEOPLE WOULDNT BE HAPPY


	5. Temari's punishment

"I love you!" Gaara jumped up and landed a passionate kiss to Haku's lips.

Haku allowed himself to kiss back, loving the everything about Gaara. His pale fingers felt perfect inside his black hair. His lips felt so soft and right against his own. His round belly felt so good against his own flat one.

_Wait... round? Oh God! He's pregnant with that monster's baby!_Haku thought as he broke the kiss. Gaara opened his eyes to look at Haku. The older male's face was written with... nothing.

"Gaara.. what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice held no feeling in it.

"I..." Gaara could find no words to explain anything. There was so many things that happened in those few months that they had not seen each other. So many horrible things.

"Gaara you were just traveling from Suna right? Well I'll set some tea and you should get rested. You're going to have a long journey back." Haku whispered, turning into the house.

He was not going to go through this again. He was not going to let his heart suffer again and again because one boy couldn't see who loved him and who loved to fuck him.

_Never again. _Haku hissed mentally and put the kettle on the stove. He heard Sakura and Gaara enter the place, Sakura sitting his gourd on the ground. _Why won't he look at me? _Gaara thought, looking at Sakura. The pink haired girl shrugged and threw a glare at Haku.

"Do you like green tea or black tea?" Haku asked.

"I... I cannot drink tea. The babies... they don't like it." Gaara whispered, a protective hand over his stomach.

"Then what do you want to drink... _Kazekage-sama_." Haku bit off the last word as if it were a disgusting disease. Gaara put his head down, looking at his pale hands.

"I think orange juice would be best for Gaara. And I'll take black tea please." Sakura gritted her teeth and had a hard time not running over there and shaking Haku.

_Its painfully obvious that he loves Gaara! Why does he have to act like such a douche bag?! _Sakura growled. Haku nodded and got their drinks. Haku, himself, got black tea.

"Here you go." Haku whispered and gave them both a cup. Gaara looked down into the orange juice and swirled it around.

"Gaara why are you and Sakura here?" Haku said, his voice a little cold. The redhead looked up at him with wide eyes, brimming with tears. Haku's expression did not change. He stared back. _This is for the best. I'm tired of it. I thought he loved me too. But he's too fucking confused! He loves everyone and everything! No matter how hard I try he'll probably be right on Lee's dick next week! _Haku thought bitterly.

"I... I... Where is the room I can sleep in?" Gaara murmured, his head down cast. Haku pointed down the hall. The young Kazekage stood up and walked out the room, not letting the tears fall until he was completely out of the room.

The young boy threw himself on the bed. _I wish I could tell him that my kids are his.... but then he'd only love me out of pity. I don't want pity love... these are the times I miss Shukaku. At least I can have someone to rant too and someone to at least suggest something._

(Where Haku and Sakura are)

Haku slowly sipped his tea, keeping his eyes away from Sakura. He knew the girl was glaring holes into his forehead.

"So how was your trip?" the question nearly made Sakura strangle the Hyuuga. _It won't be so hard. Gaara will be mad sure but hey! Haku is being a dick so why shouldn't I just go drunken Tsunade on him? _Sakura thought with a tiny smile.

"Oh it was peachy. I had a five foot vomiting machine balancing on a fucking FAN for five hours straight. And not only was he vomiting he was also threatening me, hugging me, punching me, crying on me, smiling at me, and trying to figure out if I could do the fucking Sexy Jutsu so that he could have sex!" Sakura gritted her teeth as she tried not to remember the begging eyes and the too uke look he was giving her.

"Well that sounds very nice. So now that your journey is out of the way. I can finally ask you why the hell are you in my house?" Haku picked up his tea cup and took a small sip. Sakura gritted her teeth, hardly registering as her cup broke into her hand.

"That cup cost alot of money." Haku muttered. Suddenly he was against the all, an angry Sakura in his face. Her face was twisted with anger and disgust.

"You know what you are really starting to piss me off. Do you really want to know why we're here?" Sakura asked, her hand so tight on Haku's throat that he couldn't even answer her. It didn't matter because she didn't want his answer.

"I went to give Gaara his monthly check up. Do you know what I found? Bruises. They were all over his face, legs, entrance, and chest. Luckily there was none on his stomach. And do you know who did this?" she rose a pink brow. Haku said nothing as he tried to suck in some more air.

"Lee. Yes I know about Lee beating on Gaara. But I wasn't going to let him stay there. But you know what the worst thing about all this?" Sakura hissed, her face close to Haku's.

The older was trying not to strike out at Sakura. She was a friend of his and he didn't want to harm her.

"Gaara tried to defend him. All because he was pregnant. He even told me something interesting too. He loves you. He loves you with all his heart and you go and be an asshole toward him? You disgust me." she dropped the boy.

He held his throat as he tried to get air into his body. _Breath, damn, breath! _Haku thought. When he could finally breath he looked up a Sakura, hate in his eyes.

_I am not going to be his lap dog. There is no point in him loving me. I love him but he's going to go back to Lee very soon. _Haku thought.

"Why do I care about all of this? He's nothing but..." Haku hid his tears as he said the next statement.

"He's nothing but a... slut." he snarled. Sakura's eyes widened. Three things happened, in this correct order.

One: they both heard a gasp, signifying that Gaara was in the doorway.

Two: the redhead went running out of the room as fast as his pregnant body could go.

Three: Haku went flying out the kitchen window by one of Sakura's Hercules punches.

"Gaara!" Sakura ran after the redhead after knocking Haku through the window. She followed the redhead intohis room. He threw himself back on the bed and beganto sob into the sheets.

Sakura stood in the doorway.

"Gaara how much did you hear?" Sakura stood in the doorway.

"Enough to know that I'm a slut." the boy sobbed. Sakura sighed and wished she had done more than punched Haku.

"Gaara... I'm so sorry." Sakura came into the room and sat by the redhead's feet. She leaned forward and lightly ran her hand through his hair.

"Sakura why is this happening? I thought he would be happy to see me. I thought that he felt the same for me that I do for him. Only reason I stayed with Lee was because I was pregnant. But..." the boy crumpled under the wrack of sobs going through his body.

Sakura sighed and made the boy sit up and lean onto her strong body. Softly she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Gaara firstly I need you to calm down. You are causing yourself too much stress. Secondly I want you to understand that Lee isn't the father of your babies. And he is never going to hurt you again." Sakura murmured into his ear. The boy took another sob before settling down. He allowed his body to relax against Sakura's.

"Better?" she smiled. The boy nodded.

"Good now do you wanna talk?" Sakura asked. Gaara thought about it before nodding once again.

The two friends sat there, talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

----------------------------------------

Haku sat up, picking dirt and leaves out of his hair. _That dumb pink haired bimbo! _Haku winced in pain as he stood up and walked back into his house. Well techniqually he limped, but Haku wasn't being picky about anything. He looked at the damage the medical nin had done and winced.

"Dammit I'm going to have to have that fixed." Hyuuga sighed. He was on his way to his room to rest off his pain when he could hear soft voices from Gaara's room.

"Sakura it hurts really bad." Gaara said.

"I know. But Gaara we cannot make him change his mind. Why don't you tell him that these are his babies and-" Sakura was cut off by Gaara's snap.

"No! I ill not have pity love. He will not know that these are his kids so that he can love me. I can raise four kids on my own if I have to!"

"Gaara you know that I'm always here for you. I can help with the babies whenever you need it."

"Thank you Sakura. I really love Haku but if he.... Goddammit! If he continues to spy on me I will have to bleed him dry!" Gaara hissed. Haku bluhed at having to be discovered.

"Uh.... Gaara... are they really mine?" he stepped into the room. Gaara nodded mutely, a protective hand over his belly.

"Can... Gaara... I am so sorry for what I was saying and how I was acting. Its just that.... all those nights ago you and I were supposed to be together and you went backto him!" Haku looked down at his feet.

"Haku. Everyone thinks that Lee and I are complete opposites. They think that there is nothing that makes us even remotely compatible. But there is; all Lee's life everyone has abandoned him and put him down. I really did not want to be another one to do it. I know how that feels to be put down and abandoned and I will not do it to anyone." Gaara stated. Sakura nodded a little, thinking over to what he just said.

"But... Gaara... I want to be with my children. And no! It's not pity love as you put it. I love you like the sun is blue. Like the grass is green and like you are beautiful." the Hyuuga crossed over the room and dropped in front of Gaara. The redhead looked at him with wide eyes that brimmed with tears.

"I love you too!" Gaara bent down from his perch on Sakura's lap and gave Haku a light kiss that tasted of strawberries.

"Now that we are together nothing can go wrong!" Haku smiled, breaking the kiss. The redhead smiled back, fully believing the words.

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!!!!!! ^__^

/////////////////

///////////////

////////////////

///////////////////

////////////////////////

WHAT THE HELL? OVER MY DEAD BODY BEFORE I END A STORY LIKE THAT! ITS NOT OVER YET. CLOSE BUT NOT... OVER.

(SUNA)

Lee stumbled into his and Gaara's room. Temari was sitting there, packing a few of Gaara's clothes into a bag.

"Wh... what... the hell are you... doing....?" Lee stumbled a bit. Temari's spine stiffened. She could smell the alcohal on Lee's breath from where she sat. Slowly the blond turned around, looking to see where her weapon lied.

"Shit." she cursed under her breath. It was besides the door, right where Lee was standing.

"An.. answer me...!" Lee frowned deeply.

"I-I-I-I," Temari stuttered. She knew that she was in big trouble. She knew a druken Lee was dangerous.

"Quit your fucking... st... stuttering!" Lee hurled the sake bottle at her. The girl dodged it and watched it smash behind her.

"Okay he is in Konoha! I don't know why. I think Sakura said to make sure his labor goes correctly!" Temari shrank onto the bed. Lee took a step closer. Temari was backing away, she was scared for the first time in her entire life (other than those Shukaku moments.)

"Tell me exactly where he is." Lee hissed, his eyes dazed.

"You are drunk..." Temari stood and tried to make it past the boy. He snarled and grabbed her arm, throwing her on the bed.

"You know.... I just..... realized.... that.... you know... you look like... your whore brother.... with.... with just some... hair.... dye...." Lee whispered, licking Temari's ear.

The girl shuddered and tried to get Lee off of her smaller body. It was futile. Lee took a hold of her dress and ripped it in half. The girl let out a scream, thrashing under Lee.

The taijutsu master silenced her struggles with one punch.

"Now.... Where is he.....?" Lee slurred. Temari looked at him, face starting to bruise and eyes burning.

"Fuck you!" she spat in his face.

"..... h... hai!" he undid his jump suit to reveal a large erection. He had the strength of a thousand men. A thousand men that she couldn't beat. He placed his member at her moist entrance.

"Where is he?" Lee growled. Temari sobbed as the head was slowly forced inside of her.

"He.... Lee! That hurts I'm still a virgin!" Temari cried out. Lee ignored her and, finally breaking the thin vail that prevented him from continuing, he thrusted until the hilt.

Blood gushed out and a painful scream was ripped from Temari's throat. She sobbed for someone to help her, she screamed for mercy but she found neither.

No one but them were in the mansion. Shikamaru was getting a tour by Kankuro at the moment. And Kiba, Kankuro's lover, was out walking his dog.

Lee thrusted faster and harder, making Temari scream and cry out harder.

"You and your brother really are alike! You both are really tight!" Lee bit Temari's pink nipple, causing it to bleed. The girl felt tears going down her face as Lee continued to please himself. Finally he felt himself near his peak.

"Where is he or I'll come inside you." Lee hissed.

"No! Don't... he's with Haku and Sakura!" Temari blurted out. Lee stopped thrusting and pulled out. He pumped himself using her blood. Soon he came on her body, a little pee too. Temari whimpered and curled into a ball.

"Goodbye. I'm off to kill that little whore and his disgusting children." Lee slurred and ran out of the room. _Oh God what have I done? _Temari thought before slipping into a deep sleep. 

_Dumb stupid whore! How dare he cheat on me? Those aren't my children? _Rock Lee thought as he stomped through the desert.(Lee had been walking by Gaara's check up when he heard Sakura say it.)

Shikamaru and Kankuro walked through the door not five minutes later. They were laughing at how girls were trying to give their number to them and how one girl almost begged.'

"Wait until you tell Temari about this." Kankuro chuckled.

"Wait until Kiba finds out." Shikamaru punched Kankuro in the arm.

"Wait until I find out what?" Kiba was standing behind the two. They whirled, nearly toppling over with surprise.

"Don't do that!" Kankuro screamed. Kiba smiled and little bit and walked in the door, ready to kiss Kankuro when suddenly his face twisted.

"What's wrong?" Kankuro asked.

"Blood. There is blood. Alot of it upstairs..." Kiba whispered. Shikamaru got ready to draw out a kunai when the dog master stopped him.

"No. There is no intruder. Its... its Temari's blood." he whispered. No more needed to be said. The three of them, including Akamaru, was up the stairs. When they got there they all resisted the urge the vomit.

Temari laid on the bed, covered in sperm and pee, her dress was ripped and bruises were already blossoming. Her legs were covered in blood, her face had bruises and a bloody lip. _Whoever did this is DEAD! _Shikamaru thought. He rushed over to Temari and placed her head on his lap.

"Temari! Temari! Please be alive." the boy whispered and felt her pulse. Her heartbeat was fast and steady._Thank you! _Shikamaru thought. Just then Temari opened her purple ringed eyes.

"Temari who did this to you?" Kankuro demanded.

"Help Gaara... he and Haku and the babies are in trouble." she murmured.

"Who did this?" Shikamaru pressed. The girl looked to the side and opened her mouth.

"Lee." she revealed. All three gasped at her.

"But you have to help Gaara! Lee is going after them and Gaara is in a weak position. I'm not sure if Haku can beat him. And Sakura will be busy with Gaara!" Temari pushed Shikamaru off her lap.

"No I will stay-" Shikamaru was cut off by Temari.

"I SAID NO! I NEED YOU ALL TO GO! Just call the medical nin then leave right away." she roared. They did as told.

As the three of them ran out in the desert. Only one though rung out in their minds.

Rock Lee was SO dead.

~THE END~

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. COMMENT ^__^ GOD THIS TOOK A LONG ASS TIME TO DO.

REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW, MANGA, OR... CHARACTERS.


	6. Coming

wait one second while i cry.... -cries loudly and for a long time-

okay... i'm done. now if you are wondering why i just bawled my eyes out... well... its cause i already wrote this chapter. and it took me a long time because i kept taking it off (none of them fit just right). well i stopped writing it for a little while and put my computer to sleep. while i was taking a bath my little cousin came to the computer and deleted the whole chapter! and then shut down my computer!

to say that i was mad is an understatement! i was fucking furious but i couldn't hit him. he's too young and would just cry to his mother.... whatever. i remembered most of what i wrote!

and... uh.... i did something terrible to... well you see..... don't flame or get angry...

NOW ON WITH FIC!!

I OWN NOTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THIS STORY... EXCEPT THE PLOT!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lee smiled widely at the large Konoha gates. _Ha! I knew that I could make it here in two days! _Lee jumped up and down, smiling. He had used his amazing speed and he may have opened the eight gates to speed up the process too. Speaking of which...

"Ah!" the boy fell to his knees as pain surged through his legs and arms. Damn! He shouldn't have used the technique! And all to get to Konoha and Gaara?

Lee shook his head and pulled out a white bottle. Smiling he downed it in one gulp. His cheeks automatically heated and turned red and his smile was a little loopy. A warm feeling went throughout his body, numbing the pain in his legs.

"Wow... I... fwel.... GR-GR- GREAT!" Lee shouted, jumping to his feet. He rushed through the guards... okay, the guards jumped out of his way. They recognized the green and orange immediately and didn't want to get caught up in small talk with the notorious 'Green Beast.' They were both loud and hype for no apperant reason.

The Leaf Nin's speed was incredicable- better than Sasuke! Faster than lightning! Nothing could stop him, his feet were making him fly! Nothing could stop him... except running into an all green figure.

"Whoa!" Gai sensei went down in a tangle of limbs, mixed with someone else. _This person is fast! _Gai thought as he shook his head and jumped to his feet smiling. He held out a hand to the person below him, blinking when he saw his student.

"LEE!?" the old sensei shouted. Lee shook his head with a light groan and looked up to see his teacher. A wide (drunken) smile spread across his face as he looked up at his look-a-like.

"GAI-SENSEI!" the boy shouted, a little slur to his voice. Gai-sensei ignored the slur and grabbed the green arm. He lifted the boy up and into his arms, giving him a smothering hug.

"LEE! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" tears of joy fell down the tanned face. He hadn't seen his student for quite sometime, not ever getting missions in Suna and never remembering to take Neji and TenTen down to see him. He truly did miss his look a like.

"ME TOO!" Lee shouted happily. He grabbed Gai into a harder hug, joyful tears going down his face. The two annoyed the frightened stares that little kids and grown adults were giving them.

"_Lee _and _Gai-sensei_!" a familiar brunette's voice reached their ears. Lee turned around to see TenTen with her face in her hands, completely mortified by her former team mate and sensei. Before she could continue her rant, she was engulfed in a hug by a drunken Lee. She wrinkled her nose slightly but hugged him nonetheless.

"TenTen. I've missed you too." he slurred. The weapon master returned the saying, smiling slightly.

"You can get off her now." a deep voice spoke. Lee turned around to see Neji. He smiled again and rushed to Neji only to have the long haired boy step to the side, not wanting to hug the male. Although they were good friends, that didn't make the Hyujga anymore less stoic. Emotionless or not, Neji was a jealous person. He didn't exactly appreciate Lee's hands on TenTen. Lee fell to the ground, laughing and standing in no time.

"Lee! I know that you traveled quite a distance! Now come on and join us for lunch!" Gai stroked the 'Nice Guy' pose, chuckling. Lee jumped for joy and flung a shoulder over TenTen's shoulder. When Neji came close enough he grabbed the uptight friend too. The three walked down the dirt road, more or less happy.

"Oh yeah... why are you here Lee?" TenTen inquired as they walked. Lee looked up at the clouds and searched his mind. Why the hell _did _he come to Konoha in such a hurry?

"Hm... it seems that I have forgotten..." the boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Typical. It'll probably come back to you later..." Neji folded his arms and rolled his eyes. Lee shrugged again, not really caring. He was with practical family.

~Somewhere in the distance~

The three figures trudged along the sand as fast as they could. They each had a hard expression on their face and light clothing. There was also a tension hanging over all of them. A spectator would be able to tell that... actually a spectator would have probably gotten fed to the large horse-like dog. The four legged beast with them kept close to the person on the end.

Kiba looked down at Akamaru and patted the white dog. The animal gave a small whimper. _I know buddy... I hope that she's okay too. _Kiba thought. They were each worried about Temari. Even though he didn't know the blond for a long time, she was like a sister to him.

She didn't like animals but she still treated Akamaru as if he were her own. She gave advice to Kiba about Kankuro and usually made a good sparring partner. Kiba shuddered in the heat from the sight of her blood. How fragile she looked and how her eyes still were sharp and demanding. Demanding that they saved her little brother and _then _worried about her.

Lee was SO dead.

Kiba glanced at his lover. Kankuro's face was tight and and one tear fell down his tanned face. He didn't even bother to apply his theater paint. Only thing that he thought of was his sister and brother. She was so hurt. The pain was radiating off of her body. He had never, _never _seen her look so frail. Not even when Gaara turned into Shukaku. She was still talking and still tough. When she was caring for her little brothers wounds from the Konoha attack, she never let any fear come to her.

If he got Temari like that. Imagine what he would do to Gaara while he's pregnant. What if he went into labor and Haku wasn't there while Lee was. His potential neice and nephew plus his brother would die painfully!

Although Temari face didn't show it, she was scared. She was scared that she was going to die. She was scared that Gaara was going to die. She was scared that the babies would die... but most of all... she was scared that Shikamaru was going to be disgusted in her.

Rock Lee was SO dead.

"Don't worry. She's going to bounce back." Kiba forced an obviously fake smile on his face. But his voice spoke the truth. Temari was going to bounce back. It was how she was created. Nothing could keep her down and crippled, she'd start bossing and screaming soon enough. Kankuro nodded to his lover than turned to look at Shikamaru.

The shadow master's face was devoid of any look. Not even boredom adorned his face. Although his eyes spoke everything. He had always seen Temari as a tough person. She was always scary to him. His scary lover. But today she was a little girl in big girl's clothes. Those bruises marked her perfect body. _She's still perfect... _Shikamaru reminded himself.

_Lee is dead... I'm going to kill him... painfully... _Shikamaru thought before shaking his head. He didn't need to be distracted. None of them were strong enough to take on a drunken Lee if they didn't concentrate. He had to form a plan and try to pull the others out of their hostility. However, the thought of Lee's blood all over his hands and his head on a silver platter for Temari was looking _quite _tempting.

"I've got to form a plan..." Shikamaru sighed and placed a hand on the back of his neck. His thoughts kept going back to Temari and the way she forced them to go to Konoha to save Gaara. So noble and foolish!

"She wanted us to kill Lee too." Kiba stated suddenly, as if reading Shikamaru's thoughts.

"Huh?" he turned his head to the dog lover. Kiba placed a hand behind his head as the other hand rubbed the ginormous (sp?) dog. Kankuro was also staring at his lover as if he had grown another head.

"Well you know how she told us to go to Gaara to Haku's house. She knew that Gaara was going to be harmed. She said that she didn't know if Haku could handle him. Sakura is going to be busy. Which means she wants us to hurt him... possibly kill him... then again it might just me wanting to kill him..." Kiba nodded at his logic. Akamaru barked and Kiba nodded once again.

"What he say?" Kankuro asked as Shikamaru turned his head to the clouds so that some kind of plan would form in his mind.

"Uh..." Kba turned his head away from Kankuro. The puppet master paused in walking and turned his lover towards him. They were all tired. They were walking so fast that they were nearing the Konoha gates already and they had only been traveling two days, anger and disgust fueling their travels.

But now, the only expression on the puppet master's face was exhaustion. He was tired and he didn't feel good. He had cried, secretly, in Akamaru's fur. Kiba had been sleeping and Kankuro couldn't do it. He had kept watch and they didn't take another break, unless they desperately needed it.

"Kankuro you have to promise not to get mad." Kiba bit his lip as he glanced at the gates and then at Shikamaru who had stopped walking to watch the two males.

"Tell me what you wanted to say." the older commanded. He was already angry. There was nothing that his lover could say that would fuel the fire that is his fury. Kiba licked his lips and glanced at Akamaru. He didn't want to repeat what Akamaru reminded him. They had already seen so much...

"Lee.... Lee... abuse Gaara..." Kiba whispered so low that only trained shinobi would be able to hear him. It was just his luck that both boys were trained shinobi. Kankuro felt his rage boil up and go to the rim of his sanity.

"What... Kiba. I don't think Gaara would ever let anyone put their hands on them." Shikamaru sighed at the dog lover's overactive imagination. He started to walk again but Kiba grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop.

"I... I'm serious. The smell of Gaara's blood was everywhere. It had been cleaned up several, if not dozens of times. It was on the desk in the room. On the bed. The wall. Ceiling. Akamaru and I can sense smell. He cries in his pillow so many times. Lee... rapes him... and each time... Lee was drunk. There is the faint smell of liquor all throughout the room." Kiba blurted quickly.

Kankuro's rage was no longer going to the rim of his sanity. It was now over flowing and going through his whole being. Hate, rage, and disgust was going through his body. _Brother and sister of the Sabaku? Lee you have a torture list. _his mind was somehow calm. Actually it didn't matter who the sibling belonged to. If you mess with one sibling of any family, you're going to get beaten to a pulp. Now if you mess with BOTH siblings in a same family, and that family just so happened to be powerful, you are going to get tortured and killed slowly.

Shikamaru shook his head and stomped over to the gates. He thought of Gaara as a brother. He couldn't count the times that Gaara had saved him. He fought with him, usually giving up on the arguments. He laughed with the boy on somethings that deserved the laughter. Hell, the boy even gave him a run for his money while playing Go.

Shikamaru liked Gaara enough that he would care if he got hurt. And now Lee not only had a death wish. He now had an angry Shikamaru on his hands. The boy was a laid back character. But when you attack his lover _and _his brother. You are just asking for to be boiled in cooking grease.

"Move out of my way Satoshi!" Shikamaru snapped at the gate guard that was preparing to ask for documents. The man gasped and stepped out of the way. The shadow user turned his head upwards.

"Amida! Get your ass down here now!" he snarled. An Anbu guard immediately appeared. His mask was in the shape of a tiger.

"What is it Nara?" the man asked. He was not shocked that Nara had known he was there, he was a genius after all.

"Where is Rock Lee?" Kankuro beat Shikamaru to the question. The man known as Amida looked over Shikamaru's shoulder to see the puppet master and dog lover.

"You're that redhead brat's brother aren't you?" Amida nodded to himself. He had seen the redhead traveling on a giant fan with Sakura (best medic-nin) and a blond female, three days ago.

"I'll feed you to my dog if you don't tell us where Lee is." Kiba growled, his canines flashing sharply. It was apparent that the man rolled his eyes as he folded his arms over his gray clad chest.

"The green kid? He's with his old team at some type of bar. And he's drunk off his ass." the man answered. Shikamaru nodded and let a small smirk grace his face. This was perfect. Now only thing he needed...

Nara pushed his way past the Anbu guard and went over to a tree. After he inspected the tree for a second he...

He sat down and laid in the shade. Kiba sweat dropped and Kankuro could feel a twitch come to his eyes. He clenched his fist and stomped over to Shikamaru.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted. Shikamaru opened one eye, it gleamed with mischief and revenge.

"Forming a plan. Now shut up and sit down." Shikamaru laid back, getting comfortable. Kankuro glanced at Kiba who shrugged and sat down. Nara was the only person that they both knew who would come up with a plan and be calm with it. He remains calm and thinks things through.

Although he wasn't really calm. His feet were itching to move and his fist were itching to punch something dressed in green. _Calm down Shikamaru. You're revenge will be soon... _the shadow master nodded and smiled to himself.

~Gaara and Haku's house~

Gaara stretched in the bed, the silk sheets falling down his body. It rumpled right at his pale legs, covering his privates. He looked around the room, warmth filling his body. Everything was so good right now. He and Haku had spent the night having mind-blowing, baby safe sex. By baby safe, he meant that Sakura had said that the position was okay for the baby and wouldn't harm any of them.

It was kind of funny to watch Haku and Sakura try to discuss the topic with a straight face. Not that they could hide the blush. Gaara didn't see what the fuss was about. It was just sex. He would have talked to Sakura himself, but it was too funny to watch Haku blush and stutter. And to watch Sakura spit her coffee across the kitchen table.

_Good times... good times... _the redhead rubbed his belly. He loved the way it felt, the babies were kicking him. The pain was bearable, it proved that each of them were alive. The young Suna leader smiled as one of the babies kicked him, although it was kind of harder than usual.

"I wonder where Haku went?" Gaara muttered to himself. He looked out the window and could see the sun was up- fully up.

Meaning that it was at least three in the afternoon! _Why the fuck do they keep letting me sleep so late!? _Gaara thought angrily as he shoved the blankets off his body and stepped onto the floor. Immediately he noticed how cold it was in the room.

"Shit!" he jerked back from the floor and hit his backside on the head board. He moaned as the babies did not like that movement. They kicked him harshly in the side, causing him to bite back a cry of pain. _That didn't feel too good... _he breathed heavily for a second before deciding that it would be safe to move once again.

Carefully he made his way to the bathroom, loving the large tub at the moment. He ran the hot water and slid inside. Sighing he closed his eyes, soaking in the water. His pale hand gently massaged the round stomach. The hot water felt so good!

However, his bliss was interrupted with the screeching of a hawk. Gaara's eyes snapped open as he watched Hugo fly around in wide circles above his head. He curled his upper lip. To say that he hated the bird would be an understatement. Hugo had a reputation of attacking rather than delivering. Only reason he didn't try anything with Gaara is because he had seen what Gaara did to the last Hawk... poor Tink.

"Give me the fucking letter!" Gaara sneered, a snake of sand snatching the bird from the sky. It gave a pitiful squawk as Gaara yanked the scroll from its claws and threw it back in the air. With an indignant screech the bird was back out the bathroom door. Gaara opened the scroll and immediately frowned. The edges had finger prints on it, blood finger prints. He could tell by the closed space writing that it came from his elder brother.

'**Gaara.**

**Lee attacked Temari. He got her pretty bad, but she won't let us stay here. She said that Lee is on his way to you. I know the baby is due soon. We are going to kill your little green boyfriend. I'm going to show you what he did!**

**-Kankuro'**

The redhead's hand shook as he read the scroll over and over. Raising a brow at the last statement, the boy got out the tub. He noticed that it was a summoning scroll and set it on the floor.

"Summoning jutsu!" he placed a bloodied thumb on the scroll. There was a puff of smoke and out came his worse nightmare. It was Temari on the floor. She was bloodied and bruised and someone had came on her, degrading her body and pride.

Gaara couldn't help it. Though he had killed many on the battlefeild and even more for no reason, he just couldn't stand that one sight. With a chocked scream, the redhead puked all over the bathroom floor. In his rush to escape the image, he tripped on his wet feet and fell to his knees.

"AH!" he cried out as a tightened feeling went through his stomach. It felt as if someone had taken a really small rubber band and placed it around his stomach. The boy threw an arm around his belly and pressed his forehead to the ground to keep from screaming.

When the pain ceased the pregnant boy sighed in relief. He climbed to his feet and made it to the bed before the pain came again. This time he couldn't contain his scream of pain. It came loud and clear through the house.

"Did you hear that?" Sakura asked as she leaned on a tree not far from the house. She and Haku were discussing when and where Haku should propose to the redhead boy carrying his children.

Haku turned his head to the house and he felt his gut tighten painfully, something was wrong. One look at the pink haired girl and he knew she was thinking the same thing. The two took off running. They dashed through the front door. The house was creepily silent. _Where is he? _the brunette tilted his head.

"HAKU! SAKURA!" came a cry. Haku was the first one running to it. He dashed down the hallway, nearly tripping on the freshly mopped floors. Yanking open the door to their room, he paused in shock. Sakura was behind him, she gasped as he looked over the broad shoulder.

Gaara was standing in the middle room, clutching a towel to his waist as he leaned on the headboard to the bed. His body trembled and his pale green eyes was focused on the floor. The wide, forest green eyes followed his stare to see a puddle of clear liquid.

"Your water broke?" the girl pushed pass the frozen Hyuuga.

"Did something stress you?" she asked as she laid the pale boy on the bed and allowed her hands to roam the trembling belly.

"Yes! Lee... he attacked Temari! And he's coming!" the redhead whimpered, fear actually crossing his feature.

"The babies are coming too!" Sakura confirmed.

~The End~

I hope you liked it....

wow.... I didn't like it after shikamaru/kankuro/kiba part.... sorry. it sounds so awkward! ah!

BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE GREAT! And it's going to be the last one. And a lot of fighting.

P.S i learned something just recently! there alot is not a word. ALOT is the name of a company. and a lot means many!

P.S.S can someone PLEASE tell me why there are so many 'Gaara is the evil version of cookie monster' jokes? in the episodes did he like attack someone for cookies? or is it just a random joke?


	7. Battle

Welcome to the second to last chapter!

meh! there you go gaarasgirl169 i updated!! thank you reviewers, we are close to the end! i meant for this to be the end, but then this chapter would be too long and... yeah... its long enough!

Now its time to start the story!

----------------------------------------------

"Yes! Lee... he attacked Temari! And he's coming!" the redhead whimpered, fear actually crossing his feature.

"The babies are coming too!" Sakura confirmed. Haku felt his stomach clench in fear. The babies were coming too early and he knew that that was dangerous. Especially if the person was giving birth to four children.

_What if something is wrong with the babies? They could be too small. They could have a hard time getting out or- _a smack to the face brought him from his thoughts. The man grabbed his now throbbing cheek and looked at Sakura who was now holding tight to a slightly calm Gaara.

"Snap out of it!" the pinkette ordered and handed the redhead to him. Haku looked at him, dazed for a second.

The boy was starting to sweat as he gritted his teeth and restrained from screaming out in pain. His hands dug into Haku's back as another contraction seized him. But his eyes never left Haku's. When the pain ceased he gave Haku a reassured smile. That smile snapped him out of his panic.

"It'll be fine." Haku kissed the moist forehead and hurried to the living room where Sakura was laying out a large sheet and pillows. She motioned him to sit the naked redhead on the cover where she leaned him on the pillows and gave him something to squeeze while Haku did what she told him. It was a small, green stress ball that was popular during home births.

"First I need you to get hot water and some towels. Bring those baby blankets that I brought for you guys too. Then get your ass back here to hold his hand... I don't think that ball is going to last long," her green eyes watched the boy's nails dig into the small stress ball. Hakuwas out of the room in a flash. Sakura turned to the sweating Gaara who was looking at her with calm eyes. She pursed her lips and analyzed the pale body.

"Gaara we have two ways we can do this. One way is safer for you, the other is safer for your children." Sakura said as she felt his stomach. She could feel one of the babies already shifting to be pushed out. She had to hurry before something bad happened to the unborn babies.

"One is for you to do a jutsu that will turn your lower half into that of a females. That's better so that you can have a normal birth. But the other is a C-section and that's dangerous for them. You are having too many... so which do you choose?" she asked.

"What do you think?" the pale green eyes connected with her forest green ones. She nodded and placed the jutsu on him. Gaara immediately felt his body change. His gasped and threw his head to the side at the pain in between his legs. His tried to close his legs but Sakura stopped him.

"No! You have to wait for your body to dilate so that the baby can come through! The pain is normal...but Gaara... if you feel your chakra run low... you must tell me. If you don't you and the baby you pushing out will die." the girl warned.

The redhead nodded and laid back on the pillows. When another contraction came he squeezed the ball with all his might. To his surprised the little ball popped with a loud noise. With a curse the boy threw the ball behind him.

"Ouch!" Haku said, rubbing his forehead. He balanced the pot and towels in one hand so that he can glare at his blushing lover. The male mumbled an apology and nearly smiled when Sakura deemed him ready.

"Now push when your stomach tightens," she instructed. The boy did more than that. He pushed and cursed every single being in the world at the pain that he was feeling. Sakura congradulated him but it wasn't enough. He had to do it again.

~With Lee~

He gobbled down the food with ease. For some reason he was insanely hungry. He guessed it was from walking for two days without food. He still had no reason as to why he had come to Konoha, but it didn't seem to bother his sensei or friends. It didn't bother him either.

"Lee slow down!" TenTen begged, embarrassed. Neji rolled his eyes and continued to eat his own food. Gai senseiproceeded to challenge his favorite student into an eating contest. This only made TenTen bury her head into her palms. Gai smiled broadly, this was like the old days. TenTen screaming, Neji not caring, and Lee playing along with him.

Gai ignored the way that Lee smelled like sweat and blood. And he ignored that his student was drunk. Something in his mind says that this is all wrong. Lee shouldn't be drunk, but he hadn't seen him for so long. He couldn't bare the thought of arguing with the younger.

"So Lee how have you been during your time in Suna?" the man asked to distract himself. Lee nods his head with a mouthful of curry.

"It was fine. It's sorta hot and the people there are very quiet. But there's a special training place and its great!" Lee half slurred. He was sobering as the time seem to fly by.

"So how is your relationship with Gaara?" TenTen ask as she nibbled on her sushi. Lee glances at Neji. The brunette merely shrugged and continued to eat.

He knew that Lee was hurting his lover, he just didn't care. He was happy when he discovered that Lee had kicked Haku's ass. His brother was stepping out of line at home and deserved a nice kick in the gut. Neji was joyful when Haku left the house.

"Gaara? Oh! That's what I came for! Neji, where does Haku live?" Lee's smile was too large and his eyes looked extremely angry. The brunette male had a feeling that Lee wanted to do something horrible to the tough redhead or to his twin. Better yet, maybe he could do both of them. _Or I can help... _

"Come on." Nejiplaced down a couple of bills and stood up, dragging Lee with him. Lee waved hastily to his teacher and allowed Neji to lead the way. As they started to walk TenTenstood up and excused herself from a startled Gai.

"Neji!" she shouted and stopped the brunette by grabbing his arm. The Hyuuga turned around and regarded her with a hard stare.

"Is there something you want?" he raised a thin brow. TenTen's mouth dropped open before clenching. She pulled her boyfriend a few feet from a confused Lee.

"What the Hell are you doing? You know that he's going to attack one of them! I heard that Gaara was pregnant." the girl hissed. Neji stared at her as if he was waiting for her to get to the point.

"Neji! How can you be so heartless? He's about to-" the girl's screech was cut off by a sharp slap across the face. Her eyes widened as her hands clutched her cheek. Tears pricked the edge of her eyes as she stared at her lover. Neji rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest.

"What? Did you really expect me not to hit you? Now, you can either shut the hell up and come on. Or shut the fuck up and stay here." he growled. TenTen stared at him, still holding her stinging cheek. A moment later she bowed her head and walked to Lee.

"Good." the Hyuuga smirked and walked with the two. He looked up at the sky with the sunset and the out coming stars. _We are going to need some help... I know Gaara has allies... _the brunette thought as he made quick clones of himself. He sent them out to gather his four friends.

~Shikamaru and Gang~

"What the fuck are we waiting for?" Kankuro exploded. He just couldn't wait anymore. This was eating away at him. They had been sitting there for hours now and Shikamaru had yet to do anything but stare up at the night turning sky.

"Kankuro-" Kiba started to calm down his lover when Shikamaru suddenly stood to his feet and smiled. Kankuro felt his eye twitch at the idiotic smile. _I'm going to fucking murder him! _the brunette thought.

"Shino! Naruto! Hinata!" Shikamaru called out and waved. Kiba turned around, his mouth hanging open at the sight of the three ninjas. Kankuro glared in the direction of Shino, never getting over the fact of hating the bug boy.

"Shino and Hinata!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto chuckled as Akamaru took it upon himself to throw his large dog body into the two team mates. It had been a long time since him and his master seen the two. The two ninjas went down with a groan and giggle. Akamaru barked happily and licked the two faces.

"H-Hello Akamaru!" Hinata laughed merrily. Naruto laughed even harder at the sight of Shino's glasses being knocked off and his face covered in dog drool.

"Akamaru! You can lick them later, we have important business!" Kiba scolded lightly, pulling his oversized dog off his long since seen friends. Shino stood, his hazel eyes glaring at the white dog as he helped his lover off the ground.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, staring into the silver pools.

"H-hai." Hinata smiled slightly, wiping her face off.

"What did you mean by business?" Naruto asked as he tried to get his giggles in control.

"How would you feel if Gaara was pregnant?" Shikamaru asked, testing the boy. If he didn't pass then his plan wouldn't work and they would be seriously screwed.

"I would want to congratulate him and want to know who impregnated my adopted brother!" Naruto grinned widely. Shikamaru nodded. It was well known that Naruto and Gaara got along on the brother level, having the same past. And that Narutoloved him in that way too. They fought side by side in some missions that Naruto and Gaara happened to receive.

"How would you feel if someone was hurting him?" Kankuro asked, catching up with Shikamaru. He didn't know why they needed the extra help, but he knew Shikamaru didn't do anything out of the necessary.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Naruto's face was suddenly serious. It was a look that didn't go well with his attitude. He narrowed his eyes and a bit of red bled into the edges. His whiskers went a shade darker and the grin fell from his face. His stance tensed and his fists clenced until they looked bone white.

"Who is hurting him?" Naruto's whisper was dark and hard. Shikamaru smiled approvingly and nodded his head. He turned to Hinata and Shino, not answering the blond.

"We are going to need your help too. I'm sure Neji and TenTen is with him. And-" Shikamaru was cut off by Naruto grabbing him by his shirt and lifting him in the air.

"Who the fuck is hurting my brother?" he snarled, his iris narrowed and half his eyes red. His teeth had been lengthened and his nails were now sharp. Shikamaru met the blue-red eyes calmly.

"Lee has been hurting him. He targeted Temari too. And now him and his team most likely is going after him." Shikamaru said. Naruto's mouth fell open and the red flew from his eyes. In his shock he dropped Shikamaru who landed on his feet with ease.

"We're going to protect my little brother." Kankuro spoke.

"Will you help?" Kiba turned to the stunned Hinata and angry looking Shino. Hinata shook her head nodded to her best friend. She had put up with Neji's shit for a long time. But she would _not _have him hurting a pregnant boy! It was disgusting and weak.

"Naruto? Are you helping or not?" Shikamaru raised a brown brow. Naruto locked eyes with him before nodding sharply. The five took off running, jumping over buildings and running along walls. They were going to save Gaara, he wasn't going to be hit by the Drunken Fist anymore.

~Haku's house~

"Gaara push," Sakura ordered as she watched Gaara stared at her with clenched teeth. This was going to be his fifth push. The redhead gave a nod and bit down on the peace of leather that he had been given. He grabbed Haku's hand and squeezed as he pushed as hard as he could.

"That was a good one Gaara... now do it again." Sakura said. She could see the bloodied head in between the legs. The redhead whimpered and groaned before pushing down. Haku winced at the pain Gaara was giving him. _Its not as bad as Gaara has it... _Haku thought briefly before a piercing screech entered the room.

Sakura held a crying baby in her arms, She quickly cleaned it with a towel and inspected it head to toe. It was a he and he was healthy. _Gaara is still bleeding? _she thought. That couldn't be good. There was too much blood, but she couldn't worry about that. There were still three more babies to go.

"Its a boy." she announced, setting him down next to her. She had quickly wrapped the baby in a small, clean blanket. Haku smiled and kissed Gaara on the sweating forehead. He couldn't even response before another contraction began.

"I can see the head Gaara! Push do-" she was cut off when the front door suddenly burst open. Gaara's eyes widened in horror and he tightened his grip of Haku's hand.

He just could not stop pushing. He couldn't close his legs either. _My babies are going to be hurt... _he thought as the blood continued to flow and he continued to push. Sakura whirled around in fear. If it was Lee she wouldn't be able to do anything. She was occupied and having Haku trying to deliver (sp?) the babies would result badly.

"Thank god." she whispered as she met the eyes of Hinata.

~Shikamaru and Gang~

The group could not express their happiness on being there first. They were slightly surprised to see Gaara giving birth with a look of fear in his eyes. And they were also worried by the amount of blood that was coming from his legs.

"Gaara!" Kankuro shouted and rushed forward. The rest followed quickly behind, noticing the baby. The group had just reached the pushing boy when several shadows came from the doorway.

"Well, well, well.... what do we have here?" a female voice chuckled. The shocked group turned and could see four unknown ninjas, TenTen, Neji, and a drunken Lee.

"Neji Nii-san. Why are you trying to harm Gaara and his babies?" Hinata asked, straightening and facing her cousin. Neji curled his upper lip and flipped his hair back.

"Oh shut up Hinata. I'm only helping Lee get here and I knew that Gaara would have back up. So I brought a few friends too... all is fair with love and war." Neji smiled. Hinata frowned deeply and pointed out each friend.

"That one is Hoshi." she whispered pointing to the female who had spoken first.

She was tall and skinny. She had glaring purple eyes and long purple hair. On her back was a large puppet that hugged her and looked like a person. With short green hair and a wide mouth that most likely hid weapons. _I got this bitch... _Kankuro thought, standing and unwrapping Crow. The female smirked and curled her lips. Fighting another puppeteer ought to be intresting. She couldn't wait to kill him.

"That's Ronin."

This one was a man. Around twenty or younger. He was of medium height with small brown eyes. He had one large Katana strapped to his back. His brown hair was cut down to his chin while the back was cut much short. His face had several scars along it and he had a deep calculating look set on his features. He was deciding who he would go after first. _Such a drag... I guess I got this one... _Shikamaru thought, standing.

"And Gin and Gina."

The last two were females. They both had long silver hair that went down to their feet. They both had bright silver eyes. Evil smirks adorned those beautiful eyes as they each held one blade that Shino recognized as the Kris, Kriss. However the hilt looked as if it were made from vines. _This will be most interesting... _Shino thought. The room was silent for a moment. Then Gaara let out a strangled cry. A louder shriek had taken his place as a blood covered baby sat in Sakura's arms.

"Go for the kill." Neji stated simply before running forward.

Hoshi smirked and her puppet went in front of her to protect her from the kunais that Crow had just thrown. Ronin pulled out his long sword and slashed at Shikamaru whose small kunai quickly deflected it. Gin and Gina ducked down with a cry of surprise as Shino suddenly appeared before them with a fist made of bugs.

"Ah!" Neji cried out as Hinata appeared in front of him and did a small rotation. He was hit and thrown backwards, falling through the wall.

"You are not going to get to Gaara if I am here." Hinata stood a foot away from him, byakugan activated.

"You are going to pay. Byakugan!" Neji snarled. TenTen looked back at Neji before falling to the ground due to the weight of a gian dog kicking her in the chest.

"I guess its me and you!" Kiba shouted, Akamaru turning into a duplicate of himself. TenTen glared before pulling out several kunais.

"That leaves me and Lee." Naruto cracked his knuckles. Before he could lunge at the drunken boy, something grabbed his sleeve. He looked to see Haku looking up at him. His byakugan was activated and he had several needles in his hand.

"Take care of Gaara... I'm going after that bastard." he hissed. Naruto opened his mouth to object when he looked down at Gaara. He was pale and panting hard. His body was limp-ish and he looked ready to faint._This is like my little, twin brother. I can support Gaara. _Naruto nodded to Haku.

The Hyuuga stood to his feet and faced the drunken Lee. He smiled at him hazily and ran at the male. Haku ducked down and jumped backwards to avoid the kick and punch that Lee just delivered. The boy's movements were unmeasured and quick. Haku snarled and stabbed out, managing to hit a vital point in the male's right leg.

"Ah!" Lee was brought out of his drukeness by the sharp pain in his leg. He looked up at a very pissed Haku. _Oh yeah... he's the father of those babies! _he thought before straightening and facing Haku.

"I'm going to kill you." Haku stated simply before attacking again.

~Gaara/Naruto/Sakura~

"What do I do?" Naruto asked, sitting behind Gaara. He positioned the slightly smaller boy so that he was comfortably resting inside his legs. Sakura looked up from inspecting the second baby and bit her lip. This was getting steadily dangerous. With all this fighting would stress him out and he was loosing too much blood.

"Hold his hands and... Naruto... supply him with chakra." Sakura pleaded, her eyes tearing up at the nearly faint Gaara. The baby he just bore was a girl that had just quieted down. She was very small, apparently the runt of the litter.

The blond nodded and focused his chakra into his hands and supplied his friend with energy. Gaara's eyes fluttered back open and he immediately went back to pushing.

~Shikamaru's feild~

The male had somehow ended up on the roof with Ronin right behind him. He smirked to himself, this was great. On the roof he had much more room and he could stretch his shadow as far as he wanted. The man came at him, swinging his blade with ease. Shikamaru bent back, avoiding the blade, but not the foot that followed. Shikamaru grunted as he clutched his side that was now bleeding. _What the... _Shikamaru raised a brow and looked from his wound to his silent opponent. He was standing there calmly staring at Nara.

_What just stabbed me... he only has that one blade... or does he? _Shikamaru pondered. He dug into his bad and pulled out several blades, only to have them deflected by Ronin's skilled hands. _I have to take him more seriously... figure him out... _

~Kankuro's corner~

Hoshi growled loudly as Kankuro managed to hit her. She went flying through the open door, flipping to her feet. Kankuro was following her out of the door not too soon after. She snarled and sent a barrage of poison needles. When he pulled Crow over his body, she used this to her advantage.

"Got you!" she screamed as her puppet rushed forward and stabbed the brunette in the side. Her mouth fell open in horror as sand fell from the wound. A wooden face appeared appeared in his stead.

"Idiot." someone snarled behind her. The girl let out a startled screech as she whirled around to see the black clothed male. He stabbed her in the stomach and twisted the kunai sharply, having snapped his strings to get to her.

"Do you think that you are the only one that can you a replacement jutsu?" Hoshi cackled and grabbed his arm. Kankuro's eyes widened as the girl's smile turned wooden and her eyes rolled. The puppet master looked up to see the girl standing in a large tree, smirking as her puppet sent a bolt of chakra into his arm.

"Ah!" Kankuro's eyes rolled back and he fell to his knees.

~Kiba's corner~

"No!" the brunette shouted as his lover fell to his knees. His mouth fell open and tears fell down his face. He let out a curse as TenTen's large saber made a cut for his face. He jumped back and opened his pouch. _It's time to wrap this up... _he thought and popped a food pill into his mouth.

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba growled and threw a food pill to his dog. The duplicate of him caught it in his mouth before getting on hands and foot. He climbed on Kiba's back so they, crouching.

"Fang over fang!" the male cried out, launching his body at TenTen. The girl smirked and sent her weapons to the two beast. The two dodged the weapons that gave off the smell of blood and metal. Two bombs fell from his hand and blinded TenTen in a cloud of smoke.

"AH!" she cried out as he body was drilled by the two males. Kiba grinned in satisfaction and grabbed the girl by the hair to drag back in the house. Before he go back and kick that other bitch's ass for harming his lover.

~Hinata's corner~

"Gentle Step, Two Lion Fist!" the girl shouted. Neji grunted in pain as her hands repeatedly hit his body. He fell onto his back and got back up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"No more playing! Eight Trigrams Empty Hand!" Neji sneered, his palm flat. Hinata's eyes widened as she was violently pushed back and went through three of the house walls and landed in the backyard, by Shino's feet.

The bug master glanced away from his opponents and looked down at his lover. Hinata's mouth was bleeding and her chest was giving out shallow breaths. Colorful curses escaped his mouth as the twins lunged at him again.

"Bug Jar Technique." he whispered. Bugs fell from his sleeve at high speeds and quickly formed a protecting barrier around him.

"Hinata who did this?" he whispered. The girl's eyes found his as she coughed out blood. Somehow, through all the pain in her body she managed to whisper Neji's name.

"You think this is going to save you?!" Gin and Gina's voice screech from the outside of the barrier. Through his bugs he watched the girl's slam their blades hilt into the ground. Suddenly vines erupted from the floor below them. Shino pulled his lover to her feet and jumped upwards. The vines retracted back into the duo swords. Hinata was starting to het her barings back as she straightened.

"Hinata! I'm not finished with you!" Neji shouted out. Shino's bugs flowed from his body as him and his lover stood back to back, crouched slightly. They glanced at each other then at their enemies. Hinata smiled and nodded at their silent conversation. To their enemies surprise the two traded places.

"You have me now Hyuuga. If you are not scared... you will be." Shino grinned sadistically. Hinata waved at the girls, smiling through her bloodied mouth. She was going to win this battle no matter what, her lover was besides her now.

"Do not take me lightly." she warned before the battle continued.

~Haku's battle~

Lee cried out as he was kicked into a wall. Haku took this chance to stab another needle, this time into the left shoulder. The green clad male slid down the wall. Haku snarled and lunged with another needle in hand.

"Stop!" someone suddenly screamed, punching Haku in the mouth. The male stumbled back, shocked to see Gai standing there. At the doorway was a shocked Shizune, Ino, and Chouji.

"What is going on here?" Ino blinked.

~The End~

its long, my hands hurt and.... i hope you liked it. some of the attacks... i think they are real. i had to ask some friends who liked that certain character. as for the ninjas you never heard of... there is a reason for that! they don't exist. nothing but my own imagination!

now all you have to do is imagine what you think is going to happen and then imagine the opposite, that's the end. but then again you could guess how the ending is going to be, i'm a very predictable person. you can probably know whats gonna happen! hehe! byez!!

don't mind the little thing below cuz its just there to help me remember!

tenten vs kiba

kankuro vs hoshi

naruto help gaa

shino vs gin and gina

lee vs haku

shikamaru vs ronin

neji vs hinata


	8. End

Hello Readers! Damn, if you made it this far then give yourself a pat on the back! Really I expected this thing to get so much hate mail that i wish that it didn't get so much hate male... okay... that sucked... i know...

ANYWAY! This is the last chapter and remember, if I hadn't ended it like this; I would have done something worse. I'll tell you my original plan after the story! But after this one! OMG! It rained again today and my IPOD (which had JUST been fixed) got ruined!

Byez!

-----

Lee cried out as he was kicked into a wall. Haku took this chance to stab another needle, this time into the left shoulder. The green clad male slid down the wall. Haku snarled and lunged with another needle in hand.

"Stop!" someone suddenly screamed, punching Haku in the mouth. The male stumbled back, shocked to see Gai standing there. At the doorway was a shocked Shizune, Ino, and Chouji.

"What is going on here?" Ino blinked. Her question went unanswered as Gaara screamed in pain, only a wail didn't follow him. Sakura looked distressed.

"Gaara you have to keep pushing!" the pink haired girl ordered. The redhead didn't move or made any sign that he had heard her. Narutofrowned and pushed more of some of Kyuubi's chakra into the boy, he had run out of his own awhile ago, only to have the male moan and scream again.

"Don't do that!" Ino and Shizune shouted and rushed forward. Sakura looked up, confused. She had been tuning out everything but Gaara and Naruto. Now she was looking at a panicked Ino and Shizune who were yanking Naruto away from a limp Gaara. The redhead was still breathing but in short shallow pants and he was still awake.

"What are you doing?" Sakura snapped from her position of delivering a baby. She could just see the head.

"You can't force demon chakra into a birthing boy!" Shizune snapped and pushed Sakura out of her way.

"It's too strong and will harm him and the baby." Ino elaborated when Sakura still looked confused. Sakura tried to object again, saying that Gaara was doing fine. Ino had an answer for that too:

Demon chakra lasted for a little while before burning up the others chakra and weakening them. Sort of like when you have an energy drink, everything seemed fine until you're passed out on the side of the road.

Meanwhile, Shizune was examing Gaara who was still paler than normal and still panting.

"Gaara? Can you push?" Shizune whispered into his ear. The redhead shook his head weakly, causing the blond to curse loudly. She grabbed Sakura and positioned her white hands on the pale stomach.

"You'll have to push for him. Naruto... go help the others... we have this." Ino smiled at the kitsune who was now grinning evilly. **With pleasure... **Kyuubi purred in Naruto's mind. The blond took off running.

~Hinata's fighting ground~

The Hyuuga dropped down to avoid being cut by both twins as they lunged at her at the same time. The girl desperately wanted to use rotation or 8 trigrams, but Shino was too close and he'd be hit. And if she focused on one twin for her gentle fist, the other would cause a problem. They were both skilled and strong.

"Shit." she cursed as the two separated. She dodged and ducked as one attacked from behind and the other attacked her in the front.

"Gin!" Gina screamed in a panic. Hinata could see Naruto burst through Haku's wall and lunge at one of the twins.

"Mind if I cut in? Two against one isn't really fair," his voice came out dark and deadly. Hinata felt herself smile before turning to Gina. Now it was time for some real fun. She slid into the correct position and beckoned the girl to come on. _Bitch! _Gina thought and ran forward, right into Hinata'scirle.

"I just learned a new one," Hinata chuckled and spread her feet. "8 trigrams, 128 palms!"

~Shikamaru's battle~

_There I got it! _Shikamaru thought. He had finally figured his opponent out and now he had this thing in the bag. He smiled at Ronin and stood up, placing pressure on one of his many cuts. This one was on his chest. He had been lucky that it didn't go any further.

"I have you figured out... you aren't normal are you? You don't just have that one katna. You have weapons all over you or should I say _in _you?" Nara smirked as Ronin's face changed just a bit. He looked startled that the shadow ninja had figured him out so quickly. He scowled at the brunette.

"So what? You know that I have weapons in me." Ronin shrugged. Shikamaru let out a smug, 'I know something that you don't' laugh. It wasn't something he usually did, but after the twenty or so cuts along his body, he was feeling smug that he was going to win this battle in one hit.

"You have weapons in you... but... I bet you didn't know that there is one place where your weapons don't go... and I'm going to hit you right there!" Shikamaru brought out two trench knives and hooked them on his hands.

"You ready?" Shikamaru asked before the sword lit up with his special chakra and his shadow went forward. Ronin jumped back, but not far enough. The shadow caught his body and held it with the sword still in hand. _So what? He has me in his shadow, there's nothing he can do with those knives that will hurt me. _Ronin thought.

Shikamaru smiled before running forward with the same speed that Asuma once possessed. He knew that this next part was going to hurt him and kill his opponent. Really he didn't care_. _Shikamaru dashed forward, Ronin did the same. At the last second Shikamaru put out his knife holding fist, slicing the other's neck. He cried out as the katna blade hurt him too.

The roof was silent as the two stood, backs to each other. Suddenly Ronin's sword slipped from his grasp and his head slid from his shoulders. No blood sprayed across the settings due to the fact that everything below his neck was weapons in his body. The body slowly fell to its knees and, just as slow, fell motionless to the ground._Check mate._

"That worked out great..." Shikamaru muttered, holding his bleeding shoulder.

"Shikamaru?" Chouji's voice reached his ears. The shadow ninja turned around to see his favorite chubby friend. He smied before falling down to his knees with a weak cry. Chouji rushed forward and pulled a skinny arm over his shoulder. _He really hurt himself this time... _the man thought with a sigh. The chubby ninja smiled at his weak friend and got them off the roof and downstairs, not ready for the horror that was about to unfold.

~Kiba~

"Looks like I'm saving you this time." Kiba laughed as he protected his boyfriend from the poison darts that Hoshi's puppet was intent on killing them with.

"Fuck.... you..." Kankuro muttered, his tongue still numb. He couldn't feel anything, that attack had burned out all his chakra and would have killed him if not for Kiba coming when he did. He was still upset that he could be caught by such an attack. It was his own attack for Christ's sake!

"This bitch is now pissing me off!" Kiba said as Akamaru was hit by a kunai. He popped another food pill and grinned at his lover. Kankuro felt that his boyfriend was losing his mind. But he allowed him to sit him on the grass and turn to the smirking Hoshi.

"Sit right here sexy. It's time for some real fun. Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All fours Jutsu!" Kiba's nails and canins got longer. A blue aura went around him as his eyes went wilder and he went on his feet and hands. _Yahoo! _he thought before he ran at his fastest.

"What?" Hoshi shrieked as he puppet was suddenly snatched from her grip. Her eyes tried to follow Kiba, but he was too fast. Hoshi blinked as wild, brown eyes were centimeters from her own. It took her a second to realize that Kiba was right in her face and not far away like when he started.

"Boo." he pushed her hard in the chest, making her fall out of the tree. Kiba laughed manically and jumped after her. He put chakra into one last kick, making her body go deep into the ground and causing her death. _Game Over! _he thought briefly as he walked to his stunned lover.

"I'm... finished." Kiba fell, exhausted into Kankuro's arms. By now he had full control over his body even though he was still in pain all over. He caught Kiba and began to carry him to the house.

"You'll always come falling into my arms." he joked. His brunette lover rolled his eyes and promised to kick his lover's ass once he could move properly. The two walked back in the house, not ready for the horror that was going to be shown to them.

~Shino~

"Ha, ha. You may be powerful, but even the biggest insect can be taken down if the smaller bug has the right motive. And I do. Besides, I have the upper hand." Shino chuckled as he went avoided another gentle fist attack. Neji was starting to get annoyed. Hinata's boyfriend's voice was annoying the hell out of him.

"Secret Technique: Insect Sphere." Shino said out loud, watching Neji pale. Shino's smile went larger and more deadly then ever before. Black bugs came from under his heavy green jacket. Neji growled and set his feet.

"Rotation!" he shouted. To his surprise the attack didn't last long or have any real effect. It was then that he noticed that he was extremely tired. Looking down he spotted some of the black bugs already on his feet. They crawled upwards, sucking out all his chakra.

Neji couldn't even do anything as the bugs covered him from head to toe. He made some kind of noise and fell to his knees and then flat on his face. _Done. _The Aburame boy tilted his head and withdrew all his bugs, letting them take residence in his skin once again.

"Rasengan!" Naruto's voice shouted. Shino turned just in time to see Naruto hit Gin with the blue ball of chakra. The girl gave a noise of pain and then passed out right next to Gina, who just been knocked out by Hinata.

"That was fun." Naruto yawned, a little tired from using Kyuubi chakra like that. He gave Hinata a pat on the back and poked the unconscious Neji in the head. _Well time to... whoa what was that Kyuubi? _Naruto thought as a strange feeling passed through him. **Shukaku's former host.... I'm losing sense of his body... that's not good. **Kyuubi stated.

"You guys... there is something wrong with Gaara!" Naruto shouted and took off running. The three made it to the door right after Shikamaru, Kankuro, Chouji and Kiba.

~Haku~

He blamed it on himself. How could he have been so stupid as to not keep a close eye on Lee? Who cares if Gai was posing a problem? He should have kept watching the little green bugger. Now Lee... he had the upper hand.

"Lee... put down my... daughter." Haku said slowly. Yes, you read correctly. Lee was holding Haku's daughter in his hands. Shizune was stuck between looking at the missing baby and trying to help Gaara deliver the final baby.

In Lee's hands was the runt of the children. Gaara was in too much pain from the constant pushing that Sakura was doing, to realize what was going on. The pink haired girl forced him to keep his eyes on her while he was pushing down on his nearly flat stomach. _He's almost there...._ she thought.

"Lee... release my niece and I will not kill you," Kankuro spoke slowly. He wasn't lying either. He wouldn't kill Lee. He'd torture him and then make sure that he bore the most horrendous scars that he could place on his body. Then leave the Leaf Nin for dead.

"Busy Brow?" Naruto paused behind Kankuro. He knew that they had all said that Lee had been hurting Gaara but... he really didn't expect to see his friend holding the tiny baby in his arms. She was crying right now and... so was Lee.

The tall male was crying, his tears falling down on the crying baby. Her wail was making his head swirl even more than it already was. It was making him insane. This was what his cheating lover created. This little monster along with three others.

"Why... why do I hear my baby crying?" Gaara whispered, then cried out as Sakura did a particularly hard push on his belly. Lee turned his wet eyes to the birthing Gaara. The redhead had blood all around him although he didn't complain. His eyes were starting to go out of focus and his breaths came shorter.

"This... monster," Lee whispered, his chocolate eyes blood shot. There was a short moment of silence as everyone was frightened of nearing the unbalanced male. There was no telling what he could/would do if they tried to grab the tiny child.

That silence was interrupted with the sound of the baby starting to cry again. Soon there was an audible crack that ended the baby's loud wail and... her life. Eyes widened, mouths dropped, and angers flared. Haku growled along with Naruto who chakra flared up again. The two dashed forward.

"Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku growled, showing his unique ability. The room seemed to drop in temperature as large mirrors erupted from the ground.

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted and punched Lee into the middle of the rapidly closing mirror. The boy caught the deceased baby and allowed the tears to fall down his whiskered face. He didn't listen to Haku's harsh words or Lee's screams of pain.

No one in the room could believe what had just happened. They refused to believe that Lee had just killed a small child. Gai was the most shocked and... disgusted by Lee's actions. _That wasn't Lee..._ Gai thought with his head down cast. Everything just seemed surreal at the moment.

"Gaara!" the scream brought everyone back into reality. Everyone turned to Sakura who was now shaking the redhead's shoulders. He had just birth the last baby and his eyes were closing.

~Gaara POV~

I looked up at Sakura. She was shaking me and it was annoying. I was trying to sleep and.. she was stopping me from it. Her voice was getting further and further away. And... now that I think about it... I can't feel anything.

I felt panic go through my heart as I tried to lift my hand. What... what was wrong with me? I couldn't move and it felt so cold right now. Why do I feel so... cold? Was it cold in the room? I don't think so. When this had started I was warm, almost hot. That means that something was wrong and I was hurt or something. I needed help!

"Help..." I couldn't finish my words. My vision was starting to blur, Sakura's pink head getting distorted. Suddenly there was another head next to hers.

"Gaara?" Haku's voice spoke through the cold. I couldn't see, but I could feel my eyes fill up with tears. I wanted to reach up to my lover, but I could not even move. I was going blind too. All the light left me. I was now in total darkness. Everything was dark and it was then that realization hit me full force. _I'm dead. _

~End of POV~

"What's wrong with him?" Haku demanded. Sakura was crying and still shaking Gaara. Ino had left some time ago, right when Lee grabbed the baby. Shizune was looking put out as she stared at the limp boy.

"What the Hell is going on here!?" Tsunade said. Everyone turned around to see Ino pulling the blond in the room and pointing to the bleeding Kazekage and babies.

"Oh God! What the hell have you guys done!?" Tsunade screamed, dropping down to the boy. Her hands glowed blue as she searched his body for even a glimmer of life. She pursed her lips and looked at Haku who was practically pulling out his hair, his eyes wide and hopeful. **

"I..."

~Two weeks later~

Haku let a tiny tear go down his face as he looked at the tomb stone. The male straightened his back and placed down a red rose before reading the tomb stone as he always did. **Although unknown, Kaya Sabaku will be missed. **

"I miss her." Gaara's pale hand found its way in his slightly bigger one. Haku turned his head and kissed his lover on the cheek. They had named their baby that had died, after Gaara recovered. Tsunade nearly gave him a heart attack when she found some life in Gaara's body. Then Gaara spent a week and a half recovering in the hospital, seeing the babies only once.

"I thought this was going to be your grave. I'm glad its not." Haku whispered, walking away from the grave with his lover.

"This is the second time I've died.... its getting quite annoying now." Gaara faked a sigh and leaned against Haku. The male gave a low chuckle before pulling himself and Gaara to a stop. He pulled the redhead to his body and gave him a innocent kiss on the lips.

"Hm, lets hope Death will leave you alone for a very, very long time." he whispered and leaned down for a less innocent embrace. He would have gotten it if the sound of two babies crying didn't startle them. The males sighed and ran back into the house, though Gaara walked.

"Now, now Chihiro." Haku said and picked up the baby girl.

She had large turquoise eyes that looked around the room in earnest and paler than pale skin. Her bright red hair covered her head like a silky mop. Gaara and Haku had named her Chihiro Kyoko Sabaku, seeing as she looked like Gaara a lot.

"Hush Kisho." said redhead whispered and carefully picked up his son.

The boy had narrowed brown eyes that sometimes flashed the trademark Hyuuga color. His black hair was silky like all the children although he seemed to have more. His skin had more pink to it than Chihiro's, taking on Haku's skin color. He had been named Kisho Haru Sabaku.

The third of the triplets was surprisingly quiet and looked much different. He had strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes that reminded the two of a storm. Gaara had guessed that he took after him and his own mother with the hair color while he had his mother's eyes. Haku's complexion stayed with the boy named Arashi Arata Sabaku.

"My perfect little angels." Gaara whispered, patting the back on the black haired boy.

"Don't forget Gaara, we have to pass judgement later on today." Haku whispered, rocking the now sleeping baby girl. The redhead paled some before nodding his head.

"I called an old friend of mine, Rei, to babysit while we are gone." the male continued to talk. The sand leader nodded his head, lost in thought. He was scared, who wouldn't be?

He was about to choose whether or not someone get to live. And not just anybody. The person who he loved and cared for. A person he vowed to never leave. _A person who hurt me and my sister really bad... _the redhead reminded himself.

~Three hours later~

Gaara gasped when he saw Lee. His clothes were torn and his hair all over his head. Through the cuts in his outfit he could see bruises and cuts. His face held a split lip and black eye. Bruises adorned the usually peach face. Now his skin held a gray color as if he hadn't seen the sun in years. His normally round, brown eyes were now blood shot and watery.

"Holy... and you said that you healed him after the battle in the house?" Gaara turned to the blond Hokage. The female's brown eyes met his own pale green ones before nodding. She was telling the truth. She HAD healed him. It had taken awhile to do so seeing as everyone still wanted a piece of him.

"Then where did he get all those marks?" he demanded. Someone cleared their throats behind them. The redhead turned to see his sister waving guiltily.

"I... I was angry by what he had done to me..." she whispered. Kankuro, Shikamaru, Naruto, Haku, and Kiba stepped forward too. _Damn... they really were angry. _The Kazekage thought before turning to his former lover.

"I-" the boy was cut off by a blur of green from the corner of his eye. Surprised, the redhead turned to meet the eyes of Gai sensei. The man's face was ashened gray and he didn't seem to have his usual 'youthfulness' with him anymore.

"Hello Kazekage-sama. I wanted to apologize for my former students behavior. I had no idea that he would do that." the man bowed low to Gaara. The redhead bowed back, accepting the apology.

"Gai-" Lee started only to stop when the man turned his back to him. _I... I'm so sorry Lee... what you did was unacceptable. _the Leaf Shinobi thought before disappearing with his fast speed. Neji and TenTen stood there in his place. Gaara noted that she had a badly covered bruise on the side of her face.

"Lee..." Gaara looked down at his former boyfriend. The male looked up at him, tears clouding his vision.

"Are you going to abandon me too? Leave me and call me a bad person? I am sorry Gaara. I didn't mean to do any of those things. I didn't mean to kill your daughter and-" the sobbing was cut off by sand grabbing him by the throat.

"You did what?" the Kazekage hissed and took a step forward. Everyone had told him that she was the runt of the litter, that's why she had died. But.. it was Lee who killed her? _They didn't want me to react like this... _Gaara thought briefly as the sand began to slowly swallow the crying male.

"You killed my daughter? You bastard! Will you like it if I killed you? Or how about I throw you in the Suna torture room with the sand rats?!" the redhead shouted at the dying sand bundle. Everyone stared at the redhead, not really shocked. They knew that he'd do this if he had been told that Lee was the reason that he didn't have four kids.

"Why... why can't I just kill you?" was not what they were expecting Gaara to say next. His unclenched his hands and Lee fell to the ground, gasping for breath. The redhead smiled sadly and crouched down in front of the shocked male.

"I... forgive you for what you did to me... but... if you come within ten feet of my children... consider yourself dead. Haku and I will not hesitate to maim and kill you. Do I make myself clear?" his voice was low and deadly, holding a hint of tears. He reached out and gripped the older's chin in a vise grip.

"I said do I make myself clear?" Gaara growled. Lee gulped and nodded. He screamed out in pain as his left arm was broken by a swift sand twist. His left leg got the same fate.

"Be happy that I didn't crush them this time. Goodbye." the redhead stood up and walked away, but not before standing in front of TenTen. He pulled the young girl for a hug, all the while glaring at Neji.

"Neji may not be able to do the drunken fist, but he w_ill _kill you. You don't have to stay with him. Come with me if you like." he whispered in her ear. However, Neji heard him. And immediately got angry.

"Why you little-" he took a step forward before something became clear. Everyone was watching, some of them gripping their weapons in a death grip in a manner that could be summed up in four words: Neji was so dead.

"Come on TenTen." the Hyuuga scoffed. The brunette pulled away from Gaara and looked at the redhead, his eyes were wide and begging her to stay with him.

"I..." the girl shook her head and ran to catch up to Neji. The Hyuuga gripped her hand in a tight grip and pulled her along. _... It's her funeral. _he thought before grabbing his lover's hand and walking the opposite way to their home.

"... Come on Lee." someone whispered in the male's ear. The male looked up to see Ino pulling him to his feet.

"Oh don't give me that look. I'm healing your wounds and getting you back on your feet but I warn you... if you even think of touching sake or hitting me, I will break your other arm and leg and then castrate you." the blond threatened, her face scary serious.

~Six years later~

"Come on daddy!" the little girl shrieked, pulling on the man's peach hand. Her red hair poked in two pony tails from under her red cap. She was vibrant against the white snow and her bright red coat made it obvious as to where she was. Haku shook his head and allowed the girl to pull him away.

"Hurry up Papa!" she shouted, turning around. Haku turned too to watch his lover make his way with their two sons.

"Chihiro, you are so loud!" Kisho muttered, folding his arms over his thick dark blue coat. On his head was a dark blue hat that didn't hide his long black hair. It went a little past his shoulders, giving him a slightly feminine look. His brown eyes were currently glaring at his twin sister. The loud girl got in his face, seeing as they were the same height.

"Nu-uh!" the girl poked out her tongue. Gaara and Arashi rolled their eyes as the two began the usual 'nu-uh' 'yeah-uh' argument.

Arashi had gone with a light blue color that complimented his eyes. His strawberry blond hair hardly shown through the matching hat. Gaara knew that once he took it off it would be wild and spikey like always. Gaara sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at his young children.

"If you two don't stop it, I will take you back to the hotel!" Gaara threatened. The two stopped arguing and turned to their parent, horror in their eyes. They knew that he was serious. He would not hesitate in making them miss Mai's birthday party. And they NEVER miss Mai's birthday party. Ever since they were two and Mai one! They had always made a point to come to Konoha to celebrate the gir's birthday.

"I still cannot believe that Hinata and Shino had a child just a year after us." Haku said once the silence came back. Gaara didn't find it hard to believe, just like with Sakura and Naruto. They were now happily dating. The redhead wasn't startled by the fact that Ino and Chouji were dating either.

What he was surprised was the news that Ino had gotten Lee back on his feet, even broken a few of his bones when he decided to try and sneak a drink. Then she let him out on his own. Not that Gaara was worried about anything. Lee wouldn't dare step a foot in Suna.

Haku wrapped an arm around his redhead and blew in the pale ear. Gaara laughed and turned his eyes so that he could watch their kids start up a snowball fight while walking at the same time. The redhead turned to kiss his lover when he noticed a house he recognized.

"One second!" he shouted. Haku watched as he ran to the house and knocked on the door. The tall male called his children back so that they wouldn't wander off. The four of them gazed at their loved one as a woman with brown hair came out. She looked worn out and tired as she regarded the small redhead.

Gaara seemed to be saying something to her. Her brown eyes widened for a second before closing. She said something that made Gaara stiffen and say something else. The woman looked at him and, with a painful shake of her head, she closed the door in the redhead's face.

"Gaara?" Haku murmured as the redhead finally made it back to him. The children tilted their heads as tears fell down the pale face. They were wondering what had made their papa want to cry.

"What's wrong papa?" Chihiro asked, pulling on the long red scarf that Gaara was wearing. The redhead looked down at his daughter and pulled her, along with his sons, in for a tight hug. With that he straightened and met eyes with Haku.

"She's dead." he stated.

"Who?" Haku whispered.

"TenTen. That was her mother. She said that... she committed suicide. And her body had all bruises on it. She even left a letter saying that she couldn't stay in this world and that she'd sooner die then let that bastard, Neji, kill her. Though she didn't say that it was Neji's fault. She just put that bastard." Gaara spat, folding his arms.

Haku was silent for a second before pulling his husband in for a tight hug. He knew Gaara felt slightly guilty for not insisting for her to come back with them harder. Gaara picked up his head and looked down at Arashi whose blue eyes were looking into his own.

"Papa? Can we get going? This snow stuff is really cold." the six year old asked. The parents smiled for a second before nodding in agreement. It was cold. With that, the five walked over to the party.

~THE END~

.... WOW.... er... I have... nothing to say. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you cried, cuz i knw i certainly did.

.... I am SO sorry about the TenTen thing! I don't hate her... actually I don't like her either. I hate Sakura too and she's happy, so it wasn't a spite thing. Its just that... well... dammit! I don't know why, I just thought it was a good idea.

about the ** i'm going to make another chapter in which i do the thanks and the inspirations and other crap. but also that's where i'm going to show you the alternate ending. Now mind you, I like this one much better, but while talking to someone i considered another way to end this.

So for now... tootles.


	9. Alternate Ending

Heres the alternate ending. Its kinda short but i did take out the battle. you already read it, whats the point of repeating myself for that long? well hope you enjoy it^_^

~Gaara POV~

I looked up at Sakura. She was shaking me and it was annoying. I was trying to sleep and.. she was stopping me from it. Her voice was getting further and further away. And... now that I think about it... I can't feel anything.

I felt panic go through my heart as I tried to lift my hand. What... what was wrong with me? I couldn't move and it felt so cold right now. Why do I feel so... cold?

"Help..." I couldn't finish my words. My vision was starting to blur, Sakura's pink head getting distorted. Suddenly there was another head next to hers.

"Gaara?" Haku's voice spoke through the cold. I couldn't see, but I could feel my eyes fill up with tears. I wanted to reach up to my lover, but I could not even move. I was blind too. Everything was dark and it was then that realization hit me full force. _I'm dead. _

~End of POV~

"What's wrong with him?" Haku demanded. Sakura was crying and still shaking Gaara. Ino had left some time ago, right when Lee grabbed the baby. Shizune was looking put out as she stared at the limp boy.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Tsunade said. Everyone turned around to see Ino pulling the blond in the room and pointing to the bleeding Kazekage and babies.

"Oh God! What the hell have you guys done!?" Tsunade screamed, dropping down to the boy. Her hands glowed blue as she searched his body for even a glimmer of life. She pursed her lips and looked at Haku who was pratically pulling out his hair, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"I... I..." Tsunade turned her head, tears flowing from her brown eyes. Just as she pulled back she thought that she felt a slight movement.

"I found him!" she shouted. Suddenly her hands glowed bright blue and her hair flew up. Within a few seconds of it her skin started to change and look older. Her eyes began to flutter and droop and her hair started to gray out.

"We have to help her!" Hinata shouted and placed her hand on Tsunade's adding to the blue. The rest nodded, hands rushed forward, all trying to save the Kazekage. Everything flew around the room, the petite body floating a few inches off the ground. Abruptly everything froze and the light died down.

"Its done. Now move back and let him breath." Tsunade whispered. Everyone did as told. Breaths were being held and brains praying as hard as they could.

"Ha... Haku?" the pale lips moved. Just as Haku's mouth broke into a smile, a metal kunai was placed on the pale colum. Heart beating Haku followed the blade up to see a ripped green sleeve. _This isn't happening! _Haku thought. His mouth fell open at the sight of a crying, bloodied, Rock Lee. His mind seemed to shut down after that.

"Lee... drop my brother... now!" Kankuro barked. Wasn't it bad enough the bastard killed his niece? Kankuro was going to kill Lee by the end of this fucking day.

"Please.. Lee let go of me." Gaara tilted, his pale eyes trying to look upwards. Lee looked down at the still redhead. He was shaking with rage. Everyone was against him and for the tiny, cheating redhead. That wasn't fair! Why? Why should he let the male go? He was going to leave him anyway for that Haku guy!

"I loved you... and you are going to abandone me aren't you?" the Leaf Ninja whispered in the pale ear. Tears clouded Gaara's vision as he shook his head. He didn't want to die again, he was tired of it. He was just so tired.

"Liar!" the black haired ninja hissed. For Haku the next few moments went in a blur. All he remebered was blood and screams of outrage. Lee falling dead on the floor and standing over him, needles in a death grip. The babies were crying their lungs out.

~7 years later~

Haku stared at the large tombstone. Tears ran down his face and his body shook with sobs. Carefully he laid down the red rose and kissed the stone. Standing back he re-read the stone. **Kaya Hyuuga. Loved, lost, but never forgotten. **

"I love you even if I never knew you." he whispered and turned around to see his three children. Each of them were standing in front of one statue that served as a tomb stone. Haku didn't have to wonder which grave they stood at, he knew it all too well.

"Daddy?" the redhead girl turned around, her pony tails drooping. Haku nodded to her, letting the girl know that he heard her.

"When we get home can you tell us about him again?" she whispered. Haku bent down and hugged the little girl.

"Of course I will... now lets go Kyoko, Arashi, and Kisho." Haku ordered. Each child nodded and placed down a red and white rose. The strawberry blond pulled two photos from his pocket and placed them on the foot of the stone.

Haku knew the pictures. One was the one of a smiling redhead, eyes bright and innocent. The other was Haku and the children smiling like a family. As the broken family made their way home, the oldest remembered the words of the grave. Over and over they sung in his head like a sad tune.

**Gaara Sabaku.**

**I cannot nor will I ever say that he is dead. He is merely taking a walk with the Drunken Fist and will return someday. **

~THE END~

yeah. That was what I would have put if I wanted to make the ending realy sad. But I hate killing Gaara. I mean damn, didn't he already die?

Okay enough of that.

Well as I made this fic I watched a few movies. like **Whats love Got to do with It. **I love that Tina Turner movie. Angela Basset did a good job.

**Enough **I liked that one too. J. LO is the jawn. Uh... I read this book called **In Love with a Thug. **And I listened to too much music to mention. I know alot of them was from this movie called **Waiting to Exhale. **I watched that one too. **Diary of a Mad Black Woman. **

Well you get it. Gaarasgirl169, blackpantherwolf, Jasper's Dark Angel, and many others helped me with it too.

So thank you and GOOOOOD BYE^_^


End file.
